Wishes l AstroxCora Story Vbased on movieV
by MemoryWriter
Summary: After a year Toby returns mysteriously trying to take back his life. When Astro feels he's being replaced now that the 'original son' is back can he & his new sister Uran try to find out Toby's real intentions before he ruins Astro's friendship with Cora?
1. My Sister

Okay, we all know the story of Astro Boy perceptively well. Boy named Toby, destroyed in explosion during a meeting at the Ministry of Science, Tenma made copy, rejected copy, copy met Cora, Cora called copy Astro, Astro learned he was a robot and used that to save the world from the evil wacko President Stone.

If only _this_ story were that easy to explain. Perhaps I should begin telling this eulogy now.

Astro Boy flew above the busy streets of Metro City, receiving greetings by many of the residents, both human and robot. Quite a common routine. If this were the past, many would gape at such actions. But the world was at peace now. A happy, jovial time.

"Astroy Boy! Happy birthday!"

"Happy B-Day Astro!"

"Yo Astro Happy Birthday!"

It's been one year since Astro was created by his father, Dr. Tenma. _Technically_ it was his birthday. _Technically_ he was only one year old.

But that's just him.

Astro was used to his human birthday, Toby's birthday. But no matter. It's his birthday now, and he didn't really care because he was having a blast! (And besides, doesn't it sound cool to have two birthdays in one year?)

"Astro!" called Cora, one of Astro's friends, a very laudable relationship. Over the year Astro and Cora bonded closer than most ever would, like how long time childhood best friends would. Sure it was just a year, but the two acted as if they had known each other for all of time.

Astro smiled and flew downwards towards his friends. Much of the residents of Metro City haven't really changed much in appearance. Since last year, Cora had kept her short hair and had kept her trademark purple highlights as well. She was still the same outspoken, incisive girl Astro had met before.

"Dude Happy Birthday!" Zane greeted Astro once he landed. We remember Zane, right? The boy with the long dark hair. He was one of the orphans that lived with Cora and Hammegg back in the day. Zane now lived in a distant town outside Metro City with new parents. Come to think of it, all of the orphans that had lived with Hammeg had found new parents, either within Metro City or outside it. But either way, Zane came to visit Metro City often with Trashcan, the gang's robot dog.

"Thanks," Astro said with a slight appreciable laugh.

"Got ya a present," Zane announced proudly, lifting up one of his flying skateboards. "I know it won't really be of much use for ya, since, well, you can already fly."

"No, I like it," Astro responded positively, looking at the board gratefully. "Thanks Zane!"

"I got you a birthday present, too," Cora said enthusiastically, taking out a small nicely wrapped gift. Astro never really comprehended the point of wrapping gifts. But after a while he learned that the effort of wrapping something so it looked nice only showed how much a person cared. Astro smiled at the present and then at Cora. "Well, open it already," she urged.

Astro nodded and lifted open the lid, taking out a small round object with a flat bottom. It had water inside, and a miniature version of Metro City inside. Staring at it baffled, he asked, "What is it?"

A surprising overt expression appeared on the girl's face. "You've never seen a snow globe before?" Cora asked in disbelief.

"You got him a snow globe?" Zane asked Cora as if she had done the obtrusive. "What kinda present is that?"

"I don't know but I kinda like it," Astro said, speaking his opinion and shaking it. Amused, he saw small bits of white fly around the tiny orb. "What's that inside?" he asked curiously, taping on the glass at the small white fragments of white.

Cora was still surprised Astro didn't know about such a simple object. And he was supposed to be the genius. "It's snow, frozen bits of water? Weather?"

"Oh, I think I read about that sometime ago," Astro said, inspecting the snow globe as if it were the most valuable treasure in the world. Like magic almost. "I've never seen real snow before."

"That's because it never snows in Metro City, let alone in the middle of August," Cora explained ambiguously, sounding slightly disappointed as she looked around. "Ever since I was a little girl I've always wished to see real snow."

Astro thought about that wish. Seeing snow must have been an amazing sight, especially in Metro City where it never snowed. But according to the laws of nature, chances of snow raining down upon in Metro City was just about the same as Astro becoming an actual human being.

"Yeah yeah yeah falling ice, how astounding," Zane said, ruining the moment, if there ever was one. He only received an embarrassed look from Astro and a piercing glare from Cora. Trashcan barked in agreement.

In the spur of the moment a beeping sound came from a flying disk that flew to the gang. One of the inventions from the Ministry. From it emitted a hologram of Dr. Tenma.

"Dr. Tenma," Zane and Cora both greeted in acknowledgment.

"Dad," Astro said, surprised. "Something up back home?"

"Nothing bad, if that's what you're wondering," the Tenma hologram replied with a smile. "Would it be okay if you came home now, Astro? There something I'd like to show you."

"I bet it's another present- Mghphmpgmh!" Cora had covered Zane's mouth immediately after he began to speak, not wanting to interrupt Tenma's and Astro's conversation, or ruin the surprise Tenma had prepared, if he _had_ any surprise.

The robotic boy couldn't help but chuckle at his friends actions before facing his father again. "I'll be right home, Dad," Astro told.

"Thank you," Tenma nodded before the hologram disappeared, along with the spinning disk that flew off to its original owner.

"Well, better do as he says," Astro told, preparing to leave for the day. He took the snow globe and the skate board. "Thanks for the birthday gifts, guys."

"No sweat, Astro," Zane nodded as Cora smiled. At that, Astro swiftly jumped up and flew off towards home, Zane and Cora watching from the earth below. Both humans kept their gazes upwards, Zane being the first to break off from his gaze and see Cora in a slightly more dazed phase.

"You sooo like him," Zane teased once Astro was out of sight.

Cora glanced at the boy and punched his arm abruptly, only for the two to smile as Zane rubbed his forearm.

"I'm home!" Astro announced clearly, flying in through his house's balcony. Better than the door or the wall, that's for sure.

"Astro, you're home!" Orrin, their robot butler exclaimed jovially. "Right this way. Your father is expecting you. Ooh this is so exciting!"

Following Orrin, a calmer Astro was led to the main room where his dad and Dr. Elefun was. "Astro, you're home," Tenma greeted with that same smile. Dr. Elefun was present as well.

"Dr. Elefun. What are you doing here?" Astro asked, astounded to see the doctor over. It was quite unusual.

"Just helping your father with your birthday present," Dr. Elefun answered happily.

"Another present? Come on Dad, really it's only a birthday," Astro claimed, being the modest robot he was brought up to be.

"Nonsense! Besides, it's already done," his father said grandly as both he and Dr. Elefun stood beside a door. "Astro, I would like to introduce you, to Uran."

The door lifted open, revealing another human-robot, like Astro. But smaller. He had what appeared to be pants and a baggy sweater and black hair shaped in a style somewhat similar to Astro's.

"Uh..." Astro starred at the stranger, who kept his hands in his sweater's pockets and his eyes down. He was also somewhat shorter than Astro by a few inches.

"Because we no longer have any of the Blue Core left, we found a cosmo star instead," Dr. Elefun informed Astro. "These are very powerful stars, powerful enough to grant a wish." Dr. Elefun laughed and smiled. "And it was also powerful enough to bring Uran to life. A fine substitute for clear positive energy, I must say."

"Uran, this is your big brother Astro," Dr. Tenma introduced softly to the robot before turning to Astro. "Come Astro, say hi to Uran."

Astro obeyed and walked up to the smaller robot, trying not to look so hessitent. The shorter robot did not move to look up at him. "Um... He's very quiet."

"I'm a she," the robot finally spoke up with a higher pitched voice, looking at Astro with a menacing glare. This made Astro's mind snap. He did _not_ see that coming.

"Ooh...uh... my bad," Astro said nervously.

Dr. Elefun laughed as Tenma watched with a half smile. "Don't worry, Astro. I don't blame you for that mistake. Your father clearly has no experience with daughters, so it's only logical he made Uran to act a bit like a boy."

"We'll leave you two alone to get acquainted. I have a meeting at the ministry," Tenma commended as he began to walk out of the room.

Orrin whispered into Astro's ear. "Be careful with her. She doesn't show it now, but she's pre-tty hyperactive."

"Orrin let's go," Tenma called.

"Coming Master Tenma, I-I mean Bill!" Orrin responded, rushing out the room.

Uran and Atro both stayed silent as the adults left. The tension was so thin between the two robots. Astro never felt this awkward before. When you mistake a kid for the opposite gender you can't help but feel youve put yourself at fault in such a situation.

"I, um... Hi," Astro finally spoke up once the tension has subsidded, somewhat.

Uran lifted her head and starred up at her 'older brother'. It was a long, menacing stare. Astro prepred himself for the worst. But after a moment a grin appeared on her before-stagnant face and she clung to Astro in a hug, practically startling the boy to death. "Haha! You looked sooo tense!" she laughed

"What?" Astro asked, lost as he tried to keep his balance from his little sister's headstrong hug. '_Geez she's strong_.'

The little girl giggled before letting go. She appeared to look like a ten-year old girl. Only Dr. Tenma knew her real age. Couple days maybe? And her voice reminded Astro of that of Cora's. Cora was a tomboy to, wasn't she? Did she ever sound as young as Uran before? "I only put up that act to see how you'd react. Who knew you'd think I was a _guy_?"

"Ah, heheh, yeah," Astro went along, placing his hand on the back of his neck, a habit he did whenever he was relieved or nervous. Did she actually find that mistake _entertaining_? "At least you're not mad," Astro added in relief.

Uran crossed her arms and tapped her chin as if doing an inspection. "A little soft, but I like you, Astro," she said with a hand motion. Was sje just making an approval?

"You too, Uran," Astro said, slowly adjusting to the idea of having a little sister. Though he did know having Uran around wasn't going to be easy, especially her with hyper, straightforward character. Could be worse.

Meanwhile, on the same planet of earth, a glowing mysterious light shot from the sky, and landed on the opposite side of the globe from where Metro City laid.

From the crater of which the object landed, emerged a figure. A shadowy figure. A humanoid form at night. It got up slowly, shakey as it tried to stand on its own two feet. Unknowingly to anyone else, the being that rose from the crater, was non other than an exact look alike, of our Astro Boy.

Question was... just who was it?

**Okay, this is a story I started after watching the movie. For the longest time I was so into it, that I made a story about it. After a while I was able to complete the story, and decided to post the chapters up before I forget or before something happens to it.**

**Especially since I can't find any Astro Boy stories based on the movie. If there is, shame on me for not noticing. **

**And yeah I'm still continuing my other stories. I just feel like working on the chapter in advance then publishing them a long period of time later. A weird theory yes. I'm still questioning it. And recently I've gotten REALLY into Yugioh again for some reason, and I've spent like a month maybe working on Yugioh stories I probably will never finish.**

**Maybe when I'm real into Naruto I'll be in the mood for working on my Naruto stories. Or my Jonas Brothers stories. Lately I've been drifting away from those stories, so sorry, I apoligize. **

**If you want my lame straight forward excuse, I'm also dealing with high school. Still trying to find my place and yeah. Don't worry, I avoid getting myself in drama. But now I'm stuck helping people get out of their own drama. Good inspiration but drama can get annoying, I just realized. Well, that's all I have to say for now. **


	2. Toby's Return

That next morning, Astro had decided to show his little sister his routine, so she would get used to it day to day. Although, Astro did learn one important life lesson that morning: When waking up a little girl like Uran, don't be in the room when you actually _do_ the waking up. Astro learned that the hard way.

"Astro, where are we going?" Uran asked as both robots flew through the morning skies of Metro City. Sunrise was one of the most natural and beautiful things to see, let alone fly through.

"The junkyard. It's a meeting place my friends and I go to a lot. It's just outside the city-area," Astro explained, feeling somewhat excited to introduce his new little sister to the usual gang.

"You guys meet in a junk yard?" Uran asked to make sure she heard right. "

"Well it's where we all met," her brother pointed out. "It's kinda sentimental for us there."

"Ooh," Uran said, realizing her brother's point of view.

Within a matter of seconds, the two robots landed in the middle of the junkyard, surrounded by many scraps of metal. Uran, amazed and turning around in a circle, took in her surroundings without hesitation to the fact it was a _junk_ yard.

"Whoa," she said, long and in a kind of whisper. "You come her every day? This is so cool..."

Astro smiled at seeing Uran happy. And just on time, Cora, Zane, and Trashcan came along.

"Astro!" Cora's voice shouted. The three slid down a mass pile of junk and landed on the ground swiftly.

"Hey guys," Astro greeted.

"Who's she?" Zane asked curiously. Trashcan went around the robot girl as if sniffing her. And soon enough Trashcan started barking happily and eventually jumped onto Uran. She landed on the ground in a heap of laughs.

"Trashcan seems to like her," Cora commented.

"That's my new little sister, Uran," Astro introduced, catching his two friends by surprise. 'What?"

"You, got a little sister, for your birthday," Cora said slowly. "Didn't see that coming."

"I didn't either," Astro admitted through a laugh as Zane went over to help Uran up from Trashcan's tackle and constant licking.

"Uran," Astro said once Zane helped her up. "These are my two friends, Cora and Zane. And this is our dog, Trashcan."

"Sweet, I've never seen a robot dog before," Uran said impressed.

"Say, Uran, can you play soccer?" Zane asked curiously. That was a good question, though. What exactly was Uran capable off as a robot? But a mischievous grin magically appeared onto the her face.

--

"Alright! Bring it on Uran! I'm ready this time!" Zane shouted from the makeshift goal the children had created.

Uran smirked, their soccer ball right under her foot. "You asked for it."

Cora and Astro watched from atop of a broken car as Uran, again, kicked the soccer ball past Zane's defence, breaking yet another net.

"Yeah!!!" Uran cheered for herself, jumping up and punching the air.

"Man," Zane said, seeing the net behind him with a hole.

"Your sister seems like a handful," Cora laughed.

"You're tellin' me," Astro said with a breath. "Cora, you know how to take care of kids right? Living with all the orphans before?"

Cora nodded. "It's an okay job. Uran seems smart. She shouldn't be too hard to watch."

"I found a new net!" Uran's voice called as she dragged a giant metal cargo holder from a truck, making Zane's eyes widen as he looked up. "I'd like to see our soccer ball get past this baby," Uran smirked with a cocky tone as she knocked on the metal.

"You forgot the factor she's a super robot like me," Astro said to Cora.

"I'm sure you'll be a good brother," Cora assured with a hand gesture, placing it on Astro's hand. "You're already a good friend."

Astro smiled back at Cora, feeling this warm feeling inside him. He's been feeling that a lot lately, but Astro had just pushed it aside as a normal human emotion. Especially after he asked his dad about it. Dr. Tenma simply replied that Astro would realize the right answer in due time, but that never really made much sense to Astro. But Zane's voice yelled up to them, bringing Astro back down to earth.

"Hey livebirds!" Zane called loudly as he and Uran grouped together in the middle of the playing field. "You guys playing or what!? We found a new net!"

Cora made a face. "Though Zane would be another story if he had any older siblings." She then remembered her hand on Astro's, which she immedietly removed with a slight blush on her cheeks. "S-Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," Astro said, hiding his shyness by turning away. "Now let's get down there and play some soccer while we have a good net in game."

Cora nodded and the two sjmped off the broken car to join Zane and Uran. Zane and Uran too seemed to be getting along fairly fast. Lik they just clicked or something. Maybe it was the soccer game at hand? I wouldn't know. But at least they were happy.

However, like almost every story comes a conflict. Here's the bad turning point of the story where there's a giant problem neeed to be solved.

"Huh?" Suddenly the Astro's senses went off. What's the word? Haywire. His head immediately turned around to see what was unwillingly catching his attention.

"Astro?" Cora asked worried, seeing her friend dazing off in the middle of their game. "What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll be right back," Astro answered, flying off in a rush. He would've said '_I sense danger on the other side of the junkyard. Stay here and I'll go check it out_.' But knowing Cora, Astro knew that she'd get all rilled up and follow. The last thing he wanted was to put any of his friends in danger, let alone Cora.

That didn't stop her very much, though in the past.

_--_**FLASHBACK1--**

_"The school's now evacuated," Astro said as he flew down the hallways. There was an apparent bomb somewhere in a Metro City elementary school and Astro was sent to stop it._

_"Astro I know where the bomb is!" Cora said as she went down the hallways in the same speed on her skateboard, flying._

_"That's great- Wait Cora what are you doing here?!" Astro panicked._

**--FLASHBACK2--**

_"UGH!" Astro groaned as he tried to lift a house that was just thrown at him by a villain. _

_"Don't worry Astro I'll distract him!" Cora shouted from a farther distance._

_"Cora you're supposed to be in the shelter with everyone else!" Astro shouted, but Cora had already left, making Astro sigh.  
_

--**FLASHBACK3--**

_"Any last words, Astro Boy!?" cackled a villain as Astro was held over a boiling pot of acid, only to be dangling from wires on a crane._

_"Hiyyaa!!" yelled Cora's voice as she jumped in from a hole in the roof of the warehouse, knocking out the bad guy and catching the remote control that held Astro's wire._

_"Cora!" Astro said in disbelief. "I told you not to come!"_

_"Want me to save you or not?" Cora said, showing she held the remote to getting Astro out of danger._

Cora looked up, worry evident in her blue eyes.

"What happened to Astro?" Zane asked curiously, walking up to Cora and holding the soccer ball.

"I don't know. He just suddenly took off," Cora answered, sounding somewhat distant. "Something must be wrong."

"You must know my brother pretty well to be able to tell that," Uran remarked, catching Cora's attention. "Come on. We'll go follow him that way. He couldn't have gone too far," Uran said with a confident smile.

--

Astro landed in the middle of scrap metal, looking around for anything moving.

"Hello!" Astro called out, turning in all directions. "Hello is anyone here- Ahh!!"

Astro was suddenly tackled to the ground by something, or rather someone. Once Astro opened his eyes, he saw a live, exactly like him. Same face, same eyes, same hair.

And you know it's more than coincidence when you find someone with the same _hair_ as Astro's.

Astro flew away from the ground before being punched. Being Astro, he didn't want to fight unless it was needed. You know, monsters, aliens, mutants, any combination of the kind, all that. But this person was, just a person. ... That just looked exactly like him.... Hm, this is interesting.

"Get back here!!" the boy shouted.

Okay and sounded like him too.

"Whoa! Ah! Ack!" Astro shouted as he dodged all of the things being throw at him. "Okay this is too freaky. AH!" Last minute he dodged being hit by a pipe.

"Think you can win just because you're a robot, huh!" the look-alike yelled in anger.

Meanwhile Astro's eyes lit up bright blue as he looked into the boy's image. He expected to see advanced technological planning inside the boy butu all Astro saw was a normal human x-ray of bones. "No electric circuits. He's human?" Astro spoke aloud as he dodged another air attack. "Who are you!?" Astro called out with his hands cupped around his mouth before flying up to dodge a trash can lid. "Listen I don't wanna fight!" Astro was then hit by what appeared to be a giant metal robot part, and in the head. He groaned and rubbed his head. Being robot, it didn't hurt so much. "Alright maybe you want to fight."

_Meanwhile..._

"Hurry this way!" Uran shouted as she ran with Cora, Zane, and Trashcan.

"Are you sure Astro went this way, Uran?" Zane asked as they climbed a mountain of screap metal.

"He flew in his direction," Uran pointed out before stopping for a moment. "Wait a minute. Why am I walking. I can fly!"

Uran flew up to the top of the junk mountain and landed on the tip, just in time for Cora and Zane to reach the same point as Uran. The children peeked over a mountain of scraps and found the last thing they ever thought they'd see. Two Astros fighting. They appeared quite even.

"I didn't know Astro had a twin," Uran said naively as the two look-a-likes fought end to end.

"He doesn't," Zane said just as scared. "Who, who is he? W-Which one's Astro?"

"Duh he's the one panicking in the air," Uran said point blank to Zane.

"If that's Astro..." Cora started. "Then who's the other?"

Both Astros went at each other and the children in hiding covered their eyes. Even Trashcan couldn't hide a whimper. As soon as it was over, they reopened their eyes and found both Astros on the ground, unconscious and exhausted.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Cora as she jumped and slid down the junk pile, running to the scene. Uran, Zane, and Trashcan followed shortly behind, yelling Astro's name.

"Astro we're coming!"

"Astro!"

"Astro get up!"

"ASTRO!"

--

Back in the home of Astro Boy, Dr. Tenma paced back and forth in his living room the same night. The two look-a-likes of his son rested in separate rooms; Astro in his bedroom and the stranger in the guest room. Dr. Elefun was running tests on them both. Also Astro's friends Zane, Cora, Trashcan, and Uran sat on the couches, watching the good doctor pace and turn, each tap of his step echoing with worry.

"T-Two Astros. Two Astros. I don't recall creating _two_ Astros. Only one. Just one. I didn't make two of them. Oh I must be loosing my mind!"

"Please calm down, Dr. Tenma. You're going to make me burst a circuit," Orrin said, following the doctor left and right.

"I agree, Dr. Tenma. I'm sure it's nothing that serious," Cora assured, trying to calm down the worried father. Also because of the case that his anxiety of worry was starting to rub off on Cora and the other children like a domino effect.

Tenma merely sighed, holding his forehead. "We can only hope, Cora."

"Dr. Tenma I'm afraid to announce this is something very serious," Dr. Elefun said once entering the room.

"Nice. You jinxed it," Zane muttered to Cora who glared.

"No no, it's not, bad serious," Elefun defended, holding up his hands.

"So it's good serious?" Cora asked confused.

"Well not exactly. At least I don't think. I think."

"Wait so if it's not a good serious and it's not a bad serious then what in the world is in the middle?" Zane asked, having a hard time comprehending this.

"Ah geez forget this! I'm gonna go check up on Astro," Uran snapped, jumping off the couch and walking herself to Astro's room.

"Oh how do I explain such an idea?" Dr. Elefun said to himself with difficulty, scratching his head.

"Please, Dr. Elefun. Is there something the matter with my son?" Tenma asked, scared of loosing a second child.

"That depends. Which one?" Dr. Elefun replied in question.

" ...'Kay he had me then he lost me," Zane said after a few seconds. "Wait no actually I think I was always _just_ lost," Zane finished, making Trashcan and Orrin exchange confused glances, trying to comprehend what Zane had just said.

"Dr. Elefun what on earth are you babbling on about?" Tenma asked to the small doctor.

"That other boy that Astro was sparring off with," Dr. Elefun began. "I, I don't know how to say this but, that boy is Toby... Your son."

--

"Astro?" Uran pipped up.

"Mmm," Astro moaned, turning his head as he slowly opened his eyes. "Uran?"

"Dude about time you woke up!" Uran said out of pure relief with a bit of annoyment.

"Where am I?" Astro asked, sitting up and rubbing his head to get a normal feeling back.

"You're back home," Uran answered with her arms crossed over her pink hoodie. "What was all that back in the junkyard? I know I'm not even a week old, but I know that was totally out of the ordinary, Astro."

"I... I don't know," Astro said faintly. "He just came at me out of nowhere. And just for the record he started it... Whoever he happens to be."

Astro had so may questions running thorugh his mind at the moment. Just who was that guy, anyhow? And he looked pretty angry to begin with. Did he have something against robots? Little did Astro know that the boy was a simple few rooms away.

* * *

**Alright, here's the second chapter. Sorry if it's not that good. And thanks for the reviews so far! **

**And note to not-self: If you have not watched the movie, I suggest you go watch it! IT IS SO COOOOOL... Plus the beginning almost made me cry. Heheh. **

**And a random question, if anyone will want to bother answering such a ridiculous cry of curiosity: does anybody know when the astro boy movie will be coming out on Dvd?**


	3. The Junkyard

"That other boy that Astro was sparring off with," Dr. Elefun began. "I, I don't know how to say this but, that boy is Toby... Your son."

"Toby," Tenma repeated in disbelief.

"Toby?" Cora repeated on confusion as Trashcan tilted his head.

"... Who the heck is Toby?" Zane asked out loud, not noticing the thick tension in the air.

"Toby... was my son," Tenma explained, receiving questioning stares from the children. "A year ago... my son Toby died.... Agh..... It was a horrible sight.... I promised him that everything would be alright, when he cried to me for help. But.... I couldn't save him."

Cora and Zane on the couch watched the pained Dr. Tenma. To be truthful, Dr. Tenma had gotten over the death of Toby almost entirely. Then again 'almost' entirely is the keyword here.

"And so. within a week's time, I was able to reconstruct a copy of Toby... in Astro."

Cora's eyes widened. "A-Astro?"

Orrin nodded, looking up and having a flashback. "Oh I remember when I first _met_ Astro. I was, as you guys would say, 'freaked out'. And it was only breakfast time."

Tenma nodded. "I thought I could replace my son with Astro. I downloaded all of Toby's memories into Astro. An exact and perfect copy, but with the world's best state of the art defence system, so he could never die, so he could never be destroyed and taken away from me."

"But after that you rejected Astro and he came to us," Cora finished, realizing the events from the previous year. "Now I understand."

"But what I fail to understand is how Toby is back," Tenma said, facing his colleague. "H-How... How can that boy be Toby? Toby is gone, dead."

"Ap-parently not, Tenma," Dr. Elefun reasoned. "It's him, pure flesh and blood human. Same DNA and everything."

"It's true, father," said the voice of the boy. From the guest room came the boy named Toby, now dressed in a borrow of Astro's clothes.

Cora starred at him. Dr. Tenma was right; Toby, looked exactly like Astro. Or Astro, looked exactly like Toby, rather. There was one distinction, the behavior probably.

"Toby," Tenma's voice said, kneeling down to his son's height as Toby walked up to his father.

De. Elefun tried to think. "My only possible and logical theory is that when the Peacekeeper made that explosion with the negative energy, he created a worm hole, not an explosion. Toby was simply, transported to another location I suppose."

"Is that possible?" Orrin asked.

"No," Dr. Elefun replied. "I just came up with it at the top of my head."

"So, you were never gone," Tenma said. "B-But how did you find this place again Toby-"

"No I'm asking the questions," Toby interrupted sounding kind of, um, upset? "You built a robot of me? What were you trying to do, Dad? You thought you could replace your own son with some copy?"

"Toby you don't understand I was-"

"Astro's awake!" Uran shouted as the other door opened. Uran walked out with Astro right behind her. Astro and Toby both saw each other and everyone froze, all except for Uran who simply stared at both boys back and forth.

"Whoa," Uran muttered, seeing the scary resemblance up close. "Weeiird."

"Dad?" Astro spoke up confused, only to receive a glare from Toby. "What's going on?"

Dr. Elefun tried to explain first. "Now Astro-"

"No, Dr. Elefun, it's okay," Tenma cut off, standing up and walking Toby over to Astro. "Astro.... This is, Toby."

Astro's head jumped at the name of his look-alike. "Wait, what?" It almost reminded Astro of how he too was in a way Toby. He had Toby's original memories, so deep down, they were in fact the same person. Forget weird and freaky, this was just confusing. "You mean Toby's... alive?"

"Miraculously yes," Tenma answered, looking at his two sons. Both boys starred at each other. Astro's face held the expression of shock and awkwardness. Toby face still held the same serious glare, all from his eyes.

'_Some birthday week_,' Astro thought.

"I know it will take some getting used too, but we'll all be living together, as a family," Dr. Tenma announced.

"What??" Astro and Toby asked in disbelief. The two obviously weren't comfortable being in each other's presence. It was one thing seeing each other. Now they had to live under the same roof.

"Hey, hey, you are both my sons. I'm not neglecting either of you," Dr. Tenma announced sternly as he knelt down to meet eye-level of both boys. "Now, can we all live with that decision?"

"If we have to," Toby said stubbornly in defeat.

"Uh... whatever you guys want.... I guess," Astro said unsure. Astro, having Toby's memories, wouldn't think of Toby being this... cold. He looked to the side seeing his friends awkwardly sitting in the sidelines, watching the entire scene. Trashcan lowered his head, knowing the week ahead was going to be nothing but a bad one.

"This is better than TV," Uran whispered to Zane and Cora. "And that's saying something considering I haven't even watched TV yet."

--

The next morning, Astro and Uran were getting ready to leave for their meeting at the junkyard.

"Dad we're leaving!" Uran called as Astro opened the balcony door so they could fly off.

"Take Toby with you!" Tenma shouted in request. He had hoped that'd be one way the boys could bond together. If only it were that easy.

"What?" Astro asked, really not wanting to bring Toby. "Do we have to?"

"Astro," his father's voice said sternly, only for Astro to sigh, realizing he wouldn't really have much of a choice anyway.

Toby arrived in the room, and in his hands was Astro's flying skateboard he got for his birthday.

"Hey where'd you get that?" Astro asked.

"Your room," Toby said, walking up to them. "Or should I say _my_ old room."

"I never said you could use that."

"Like you'd need to use that. You can already fly!"

"I still didn't give you permission to go through my stuff!"

"You mean my stuff!"

"QUIET!!!!!!!" Uran shouted, making both Toby and Astro cover their ears. For a small girl, she was pretty loud. "Astro, just lay off and let Toby use your board okay? How else are we gonna get him to the junk yard? And I highly doubt you wanna carry him all the way there."

"Well?" Toby asked with a victorious smirk. "Robot boy?"

Astro glared at Toby. He never felt such... anger before, if that was possible. Maybe 'annoyed' was a better suited word, for now. "Fine."

And with that the three children flew off into the sky, heading to the junkyard to meet the gang once again. The flight was quiet and dense. Cora, Zane, and Trashcan were already there in the junkyard, waiting for them.

"About time you guys got here!" Zane shouted out with a grin, Trashcan jumping and barking.

Astro, Zane, and Uran landed. "Sorry we were late," Astro apologized.

"No problem," Cora nodded. "We're always the ones late, anyway."

"Hope it's okay we brought Toby," Astro added, looking back. "Our dad wanted us to bring him."

"Hey the more the merrier," Cora shrugged.

"But this time I'm ready for a rematch," Zane interrupted, showing the group a pile of iron nets from old fences and a dozen blown up soccer balls.

Uran grinned. "I can get used to this."

Instead of just Uran and Zane, they split into teams. Cora and Uran against Zane and Astro.

"What about Toby?" Cora asked, seeing Toby sitting on the ground relaxing and watching.

"Ah looks like we have even teams already looks like he can't play let's get this game started," Astro said in a rather fast pace, picking up one of the soccer balls and throwing it up and catching it.

Cora thought for a second. "Nah. I'll sit this game out and chill with Toby. Hey Trashcan take my place will ya!?"

Trashcan barked and took Cora's place as Cora ran off the field towards Toby. Astro watched Cora run to the boy and sit beside him. He could see Cora and Toby exchanging words, conversing, just like how he and Cora would. Astro couldn't help but glare as an unfamiliar feeling burned inside him. ....jealousy?....

"Dude look out!" Zane shouted, snapping Astro back into reality. But only for a second, because at that moment a soccer ball collied with Astro's head, knocking him to the ground.

Uran gasped and clasped her hands around her mouth. "Sorry!" she shouted through her hands, blinking.

"Ughm," Astro groaned, rubbing his forehead as he lifted his neck. "This is not my day," Astro muttered to himself as he looked to the side, seeing Cora and Toby, laughing with each other. Astro groaned and closed his eyes, dropping his head back down to the ground.

"Wonder what's wrong with Astro," Uran said, walking up to Zane and Trashcan.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zane asked with an amused face. "Astro's upset that Toby has Cora's attention.

"You mean he's jealous?"

"You disagree?"

"No I totally agree, definitely," Uran said fast. She let out a breath, sensing her danger ahead. "I'll see where this goes first. This could get iinteresting."

* * *

**Okay, this one was kinda short I think. **

**And I also realize that I tend to make a lot of spelling errors. I blame two factors for this one, I'm simply careless. Two, I'm . blind without my glasses so I don't notice mistakes very easily. **

**Anyway, I'm getting sleepy now so I'll just pause here for the night. Later. **

**Okay before sleep, MORE IMPORTANT THAN SLEEP, I wanna thank those who reviewed. They make me feel bubbly inside -in a good way-  
And for those who didn't review, THANK YOU ANYWAY for reading up to this chapter and my bold babble down here at the bottom. Hm, that sounds cool, '_Bold Babble'_. Ha, see how lame I am?**

**And now for real, night night.**


	4. Cora's Date

Back home after a couple days that night, Astro was in his room, reading a book, expanding his knowledge. Not something Astro usually did. He didn't find the need to actually know all this extra info. Astro only read books whenever he wanted to get away from people and 'act like he was busy'.

"Knock knock," said Toby's voice, making Astro look up.

_'I swear it's like living with an evil twin_,' Astro thought to himself. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying his best not too be rude this time.

"What I'm not allowed to go around my own home?" Toby said with a roll of his eyes, entering the room without Astro's consent. "Anyway, the real reason I'm here is because of Uran. She wants us to get along, she says."

"And?" Astro asked, knowing Toby wouldn't give into Uran that easily.

"Well from my perspective I can see that request of Uran's not shining so brightly. Don't you agree?" Toby said, picking up the snow globe from Astro's bedside.

"Hey give that back!" Astro shouted, throwing the giant book to the side as he tried to get the gift back from Toby.

"Geez calm down it's _just_a snow globe, Astro," Toby said, easily holding back the snow globe from Astro's reach. "You know you could easily punch me and get this back."

Astro couldn't help but glare. Either way, according to law, a robot can not hurt a human. In the household, you'd come to know a brother can not hurt a brother, too. Astro felt, in a way, trapped.

"Please, just give that back," Astro said, trying to keep his cool.

Toby made an amused smile. "Hm, well, since you said please," Toby said slyly as he threw the fragile snow globe to Astro who barely caught it.

"Listen," Astro said, setting down the snow globe onto his bed. "I don't know what's going on with you, but don't think you can push me around just because you're the 'original son'."

"I don't intend to," Toby shrugged, placing his hand in his pocket as he lowered head. "Just don't get in my way," he whispered, heading to the door. "Night night, brother."

Astro glared as Toby gently shut the door. And just when he thought all of the tension of the night was over-

"You're not the only one who hates that guy, you know," Uran said out o f no where, making Astro shout and almost fall backwards.

Astro looked left and right, not seeing his little sister. "Uran?"

"Up here, Einstein," Uran said, making Astro look to his ceiling. And up from a vent in the wall was Uran.

"U-Uran? What are you doing up there? How did you get up there?... WHY are you even in the vents in the first place?!"

"I got bored," Uran said bluntly, putting her elbow on the vent and her chin on her palm. "You don't think I actually fall asleep at 9:00 do you?" she asked with a scoff. "Besides, it's as hot as the sun with this hot weather and with the air condition on, what better place to cool off than in the vents?"

Astro rubbed his hand behind his neck. "What am I supposed to do with you?" he said to himself.

Uran chuckled. "Besides that, don't you worry, big bro. I hate that Toby just as much as you do."

"You do?" Astro asked, picking up the snow globe.

"Well, maybe not as much as _you_do, 'cause you like obviously reeeaaly hate him. But you get what I mean."

"Actually... I don't get what you mean," Astro said up to Uran.

Uran sighed. "Long story short I'm on your side, Astro. I don't know why but Toby just sets me off for some reason."

"I know," Astro nodded, beginning to pace around as he starred down at his snow globe from Cora. "Ever since last year I've always wondered what it'd be like meeting the real Toby, if I'm just he copy. I didn't think Toby would such a.... jerk."

"Then that makes two of us," Uran said, thinking the same word. "You know, the past week Toby's been spending a lot of time with Cora," she suggested.

"So?" Astro said, sitting back in his bed.

"Soooo doesn't that set you off? Even a bit?" Uran interrogated, still up in the vents.

"Cora's just being nice. She's like that," Astro said, shrugging his shoulders. He was more trying to persuade himself rather than his sister.

"What ever you say," Uran said with furrowed eyebrows.

--

The next few days, Astro's noticed so many changes, all just after Toby came into their lives. His father has spent more time teaching Toby in his school work. Zane and Toby compete with each other in skateboard flying races, since they are matched evenly and both have a chance at winning, unlike when Astro and Zane race and Astro always wins. Not to mention Toby still uses Astro's skateboard. And also, Toby can play fetch with Trashcan, without throwing the wrench a mile away.

Astro could only take so much living with his 'original self'. What happened next was probably the thing that totally crossed the line.

"You're gonna what now?" Astro asked with a bewildered face.

Cora giggled at Astro's reaction. "I just said, Astro. Toby and I are going out on a date."

"Okay, something is majorly wrong with the world now," Astro said to himself while looking up.

"Dude you're just overreacting," Cora said with a laugh.

"Sorry. It's just.... weird," Astro summed up, feeling his stomach churn, if that was possible for a robot.

Cora smiled and placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Hey, it's just a date. Relax alright?

"Relax. Right, just relax," Astro repeated with a nervous smile.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get ready. We're eating dinner at that fancy French restaurant downtown."

"I thought you didn't like eating at fancy restaurants!" Astro called out as Cora took her skateboard to leave the junkyard.

"Yeah but Toby does!" Cora replied as she flew off towards her home, leaving a dumbfounded Astro Boy.

Astro starred up in the direction Cora just left and blinked his eyes. "...What just happened?"

"Something totally funny, that's what," Zane said, walking up to his friend.

"So you knew?" Astro asked curiously.

"No, just now after watching your little scene," Zane said. "But I admit, it is weird. Cora's not the type to date."

"You think she likes Toby?" I asked.

Zane shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. Cora never tells me these things," he said in a bored tone until his eyes snapped wide open, and he shifted his head in Astro's direction. "Do _you_ like Cora?"

"Zane what kinda question is that?" Astro asked bewildered.

"Someone's blushiiing," Zane teased with a smirk.

--

That evening, Astro say in his room, laying in bed and starring at the ceiling. He looked to the side and picked up his snow globe from his nightstand. He shook it and saw snow falling over the miniature Metro City. That made him smile a bit. It reminded him of when before Toby came.

However Astro then heard a creak of metal from the vents and looked up. And who else would be up in the vents? "Why so glum, Astro?" Uran asked, sticking her head out of the vents.

Astro sighed, not even bothering to ask why Uran was even there. "It's Toby again."

Uran rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "Okay. What did he do this time?"

"Nothing bad I guess," Astro replied, thinking about it. "He... He's, taking Cora out on a date."

Uran's eyebrows slowly raised, as did Astro's head to see why his little sister was so quiet.

"What," Astro asked suspicously, not really in the mood to be interrogated by his little sister.

"You're jealous," Uran smirked with a loud voice.

"Jealous? M-Me, I'm not jealous! Jealous is the last thing I'd ever-!.... What's jealous?"

"And you're supposed to be the big brother," Uran said to herself. "Jealousy is like, uh, being envious of something you know? Loosely like a rivalry."

"Hm, maybe I am jealous," Astro said rather unsure as he tried to ponder the accusation.

Uran laughed. "Wow, that was easy, getting you to admit you were jealous. Usually it takes people forever to admit they're jealous."

"So what do you propose I do about it?" Astro asked for advice.

Uran pondered to herself. "You know where they're going?"

"A restaurant downtown for dinner," Astro told. "Why...?"

"We follow Cora and Toby," Uran said positively and suddenly.

"Isn't that spying?" Astro tried to reason.

"Yeah, but this is for a good cause," Uran answered forwardly, confusing Astro. She then brought out what appeared to be a phone. "Hey Zane. Wanna come on a spy trip with Astro and me? Oh yeah and you need a tux or two." She glanced at her older brother. "Maybe three?"

--

Downtown at the fancy French restaurant, Astro, Uran, and Zane entered the restaurant, all dressed in tuxes, which all belonged to Zane apparently. Astro was confused as to why Uran would want to wear the tux. Maybe it's because of her programed tomboy personality?

"This is a stupid plan," Astro muttered, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I know, right?" Zane agreed before looking at Uran. "And why are you wearing a tux?"

" 'Cause I don't wanna wear a dress," Uran answered with a shrug. Before Zane and Uran could get into an argument, Astro shushed them as he spotted Cora and Toby in a distance.

"_Cora's_ wearing a dress?" Zane said aloud in disbelief. "... Cora _owns_ a dress?"

"Shut up," Uran whispered as she covered his mouth. "Follow me."

The three snuck in through the restaurant filled with adults. They found a table close to Cora's and sat down, all hiding behind menus."

"Can we please go home now?" Astro pleaded to his little sister.

"No way! We just got here," Uran whispered smirking. I think she was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Well what are we supposed to do here anyway?" Zane asked.

"He's got a point," Astro said, siding with Zane. "I mean, yeah we're here. Yeah we can see them. Now what do you expect to happen?"

Uran tapped her chin, trying to think. "Um, uh, I don't know. Just make sure we don't draw any attention to ourselves."

"Well that sounds like a good plan," Zane said sarcastically as he and Astro starred at Uran.

Then as if the world were against them, Zane's chair sticking out suddenly tripped a waiter, causing a chain reaction of bad events. Flying food, tripping waiters, screaming customers, all those things you'd usually find happening in TV.

Except this ain't TV.

In the end the entire restaurant was an entire mess. Somehow Astro expected something like to happen; something to go HORRIBLY wrong. But not something like this. And all the three could do was stare.

"... Check please!" Uran called out.

"So much for no attention," Astro mumbled.

"We are so dead," Zane sighed.

"Astro?!" Cora shouted from he.

"I second that," Astro remarked to Zane.

* * *

**Hm... somebody's in _trouble_...**

**Anyway getting ready for school now. I've already finished the story in wordpad so I might finish posting the rest of the chapters over the weekend. **

**Later.**


	5. Revelations

Astro sat nervously in his seat. After what they've done in the restaurant, it was only a matter of time before something even more bad would happen. Through all of the chaos Cora managed to run over to their table, totally confused by their presence. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh..." Uran started.

"Uran and Zane are on a date!" Astro answered out of no where, receiving wide-eyed glares from the two children beside him. "I-I just wanted to come to chaperon."

"What kinda lame excuse is that?!" Uran retorted to her older brother.

"A working one until you said that," Astro said.

Cora narrowed her eyes at Astro with crossed arms, tapping her fingers. It was a no brainer that Cora was upset.

Astro groaned, standing up from his seat. "Listen, can we talk, Cora? Just for a second."

Cora glared but agreed nonetheless. "Fine." Astro and Cora walked to the side of the restaurant for some privacy.

"Okay. Were you spying on Toby and me?" Cora accused. Even in the privacy of their little corner, Toby could still overhear from the sidelines.

"No I wasn't-!"

"Yes you were! Now look what you caused!" she continued, looking around the restaurant and seeing everyone staring, all in a mess. "I thought you were happy for me, Astro," she said in a less angry tone. More like disappointment. That might have been even worse. All Astro could do was look down to the side to avoid Cora's stinging glare.

"I just... I just-"

"You just what, Astro," Cora cut off.

Astro decided to just drop the subject. "You know what? Never mind. Just, go off with Toby."

"As a matter of fact I will."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Cora just glared once more before picking up the bottom of her dress and walking out of the restaurant. Toby came over not too soon, smirking at Astro. "Nice," he muttered. And with that he walked out with Cora, leaving Astro in an angered and annoyed mood.

"Astro?" Uran asked quietly, coming up to her big brother. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Astro said faintly, placing his hand on top of Uran's head.

"You sure?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. Let's just, go home okay?" Astro requested, the sadness still present in his eyes. What else was there to say? He lost his best friend. Nothing to it.

--

"What are the monitors showing?" Tenma requested from Dr. Elefun down in the living room.

"Hm, not something I like seeing," Dr. Elefun said at the high tech computer. "The reason for this astounding heat is not because of normal summer weather. It's because of sunspots," he explained, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm guessing it won't be going away any time soon," Dr. Tenma said sadly.

"Not from what I know," Dr. Elefun sighed. "It's a natural thing, so it can't be stopped by itself. It must be stopped by us on earth."

"By doing what may I ask?"

The smaller doctor looked to the side, turning off the monitor showing a blazing sun. "We'll have to figure that out on our own... somehow."

--

Astro sat in his room, starring at his snow globe birthday gift once again. The events of the previous night wouldn't dare to be erased from his mind, even if he tried.

Sighing, Astro stood up from his bed and placed his snow globe back on his night stand. He tried to think of a way to resolve all this. And it always went back to Toby. First off why the heck was Toby even against Astro? Because he stole his old life away from him? Astro could understand that. Maybe there was more to that? But it was all too difficult to understand.

Things back in Cora's home weren't as easy either. She sat in her own bedroom, laying in her bed wide awake, starring at the yellow ceiling of her room. Sure she was angry at Astro, but he must have had a good reason for spying on her date.

"I know you, Astro," Cora whispered to herself, trying to think things through. "What's going on with you?"

"Maybe you should talk to him about it some more," said a voice from her window. And there Uran was.

"Uran?" Cora stated, surprised to see her so early at sunrise. She sat up as Uran flew in through the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you myself," Uran said, sounding kind of apologetic. "On behalf of my brother anyway. Astro I mean."

"So Astro sent you over here?" Cora asked skeptically.

"No. I went over here on my own. No one even knows I woke up yet," Uran said with a pout. "But just to clear the air, I wanna get some things straight. Do you reaaaly like Toby?"

"He-"

"Because Astro's supposed to be your best friend, right?"

"But I-"

"And if I'm right your best friend always comes first," Uran finished. "And in the end Astro was only looking out for you."

"Uran you-"

"Plus sneaking into the restaurant to spy on your date was my idea."

"Astro's- Wait, that was your idea??" Cora asked.

"Well duh. Astro's smart but he wouldn't agree to spy unless I dragged him to it."

"I.... I guess it makes more sense that way," Cora said, thinking the whole situation over.

Uran made a half smile. "Come on, Cora. Think of all this from Astro's perspective here. Ever since Toby's came in it's like you've all been replacing Astro with the 'original'. Astro even feels like you've replaced him with Toby."

"Astro thinks that?" Cora asked in disbelief.

"It's true isn't it?" Uran said with crossed arms.

Now that she mentioned it, Cora has realized she's been spending more time with Toby than Astro recently. Everyone has. Maybe she was rushing things with Toby? What caused her to fall for him, anyhow? Maybe it was Toby's assertive and vague flitting personality that mirrored Astro's. Astro was assertive to a point of fighting bad guys, but he was also shy, and sensitive. All those qualities that made her and Astro become very good friends that past year.

"Wow...." Cora said, now just realizing this.

"In case you're wondering, Astro's holding up okay," Uran said in a more understanding-sounding tone. "Astro's a nice-guy person so he's putting up with all this because it makes you and everyone happy. But if you know him better than I do, which you do, you know Astro can only keep up this charades for so long."

Cora starred at the young robot girl."For a kid you're pretty smart."

"It's how I'm programmed," Uran shrugged. Cora smiled and watched Uran jump out the window and fly off.

"Astro..." Cora sighed, wondering what to do now.

--

"Geez it's hot today," Astro said, trying to fan himself as he and Uran walked around their house.

"It's hot everyday, Astro," Toby pointed out, only for Astro to roll his eyes.

Uran looked back at Toby and Astro, almost feeling the negative energy emitting from the two 'brothers'.

The three siblings arrived in the living room, only to see a working Dr. Elefun and Tenma. They appeared to be talking about something from the Ministry of Science. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Dad?" Uran asked, cathing the dorctors' attention.

Both men turned around, revealing a screen with a giant red sun-like image in the Hologram Screens.

"The sun?" Astro spoke out loud.

"It's nothing to worry about children," Dr. Tenma assured, pressing a button on the Hologram Screens and making everything disappear. The children however weren't convinced it was all nothing. Now curiosity resided over them. "I assume you're all getting along now."

"Compared to the beginning?" Astro asked, still not exactly getting along with Toby. He couldn't tell that to his father, though.

"But really, Dad. What was that?" Uran asked, tugging at her father's sleeve.

"Don't bother your father with those questions, dear. It's just work," Dr. Elefun said convincingly. It's one thing for parents to see through kids' lies. In here it was the other way around.

"Now, we'll be heading out again for research down at the ministry," Tenma told, gathering some documents from the table. "I trust you three can watch yourselves for the day?"

"We'll be fine," Toby said as the two adults left the room. The sound of a sliding door ensured their leave, and the tension once again rose between the look-a-likes.

Uran sighed. "Here we go again. Can't you two get along at least while I'm around? It's drives me nuts to always break you two up from arguments."

Toby looked at Uran, but at the same time noticed the machine for the Hologram Screens still on. He walked past Uran and towards the thing.

"Toby?" Uran asked, both her and Astro watching. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at Dad's files," he said, pressing the button and trying to find the right documents and files.

"But Dad didn't want us to see it," Uran whined, against the whole idea of sneaking a peek at their father's work.

"I'm not listeing," Toby said ignoring the girl.

"Now you see why he gets on my nerves a lot," Astro said to his little sister.

"Ahah, got it," Toby announced, enlarging that image of a burning sun again.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Astro narrowed his eyes at the article and walked around Uran to get a better view.

"Astro not you too," Uran said with a face.

"Sunspots," Astro said as Toby watched with crossed arms. "That's what's causing the hot weather in Metro City."

"Does it say anything else?" Uran asked, worried now. What exactly had their father been working on lately?

"Animals all over the globe have been migrating to their hemisphere's polar points," Astro continued, using his vision to quickly analyze the data on the Hologram screen. "They're running from something."

"The heat," Toby concluded, doing his own analysis of the situation. "They sense the heat is doing something, so they're traveling to colder habitats, the North and South Poles.

"The heat's that bad for them?" Uran asked confusedly.

"Apparently so," Toby said, going to another part of the written article. "... The heat's only going to get worse."

"Huh?" Uran asked, confused.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Toby's right," Astro admitted. "The calculations in the file says there's going to be a large heat wave over the earth, strong enough to destroy all life... on the planet...."

"No wonder Dad didn't want us to see this. This is terrible," Uran said. "Isn't there any way to stop this, though? Anything we can do from here at all?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment," Astro said defeated for an answer. But if Tenma had been working on this, then more people at the Ministry of Science must have been trying to find a way to save the earth from the huge heat wave. It was the only truth possible.

"But..." Uran said, looking down. "The earth can't die. I haven't even been on it a whole year yet. Plus there's everybody on here, too."

Astro's realization had just then dawned upon him. All of his friends in earth, in danger. Cora, Zane, his dad, everybody. But suddenly the thought of all of them replacing him with Toby came up, making Astro inwardly shake his head to rid himself of that negative thought.

Toby meanwhile continued starring at the huge screen, a serious look on his face as if the news of the end of the world didn't even phase him. Conciously, Toby already knew of this.

_Toby stood up, feeling dizzy from the impact of the meteor's crash. "Argh... Where am I?" The last thing he remembered was being with his father at the Ministry of Science._

_"You are home, my child," said a deep demonic voice. Toby glanced up and saw a huge dark figure. A shadowy figure._

_"Who are you?" Toby asked._

_"Call me.... Grant," the voice said slowly. "And I have a few things to tell you, of what has happened this past year...."_

"Hey guys!" Zane called from the balcony. The three children looked to the side, all instantly forgetting their previous thoughts. There they saw Cora and Zane on their hovering skateboards. "You guys never showed up at the junkyard. Are ya commin' or what?" Zane continued, all excited for another game. But Astro noticed them wearing slightly more different clothing better suited for the hot weather.

"We'll be right there, guys," Toby answered for them.

"Awesome!" Zane shouted, flying off.

"Hey wait for me!" Uran shouted, starting her rocket boosters and chasing off to race with Zane.

A reluctant and quiet Astro looked up at Cora. The two shared a short two second glance at each other before Astro turned away. "Uh, maybe I'll sit this one out guys. I'm feeling a bit tired today."

"Suit yourself," Toby smiled, grabbing his skateboard and jumping off the balcony. "Come on Cora let's go."

Cora, saying not a word, followed Toby shortly along, but not before looking back once more at a saddened Astro Boy, who trudged and turned his back from the balcony to leave the living room. The human girl couldn't help but feel sympathy for her best friend.

_'I'm sorry Astro...'_

* * *

**Sorry if I rushed through this one.  
And again, thanks for the reviews so far!!**

**The story's almost done, by the way. Well I gotta go see how much it is to buy a pet mouse. Later!**


	6. Astro's Decision

That day at the junkyard felt pretty empty. For most of them, anyway. As usual, they were playing a game of soccer, except this time, our Cora was the one in the sidelines, looking deep in thought as she hugged her knees. Astro had decided to stay home instead, away from his friends he cared so much about.

Toby meanwhile took a pause in their game. He noticed Cora sitting alone, looking sad. He felt somewhat responsible. "What's wrong with Cora?" Toby asked out loud as he turned his head, seeing Cora in the same position.

"Like you wouldn't know," Uran remarked sourly as she came up and blocked her goal from one of Zane and Trashcan's kicks.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Toby asked the girl.

Uran wouldn't respond for a few seconds, pretending to be focused on the game. "Why don't you go ask Cora, what it's supposed to mean," Uran responded quite rudely.

Toby sighed, appearing to have no choice in the matter. He didn't want Cora downward upset. And Uran, well, he just didn't want her upset period. Knowing Uran, if she got too upset her temper would blow. And that wouldn't be good for anyone.

Toby left the game and towards Cora, who looked up at the sound of his footsteps. "Toby? What are you doing here?"

Toby smiled. "I left the game because I wanted to see why you were so down."

"Aw, thanks," Cora said with a small smile. It was only a fake smile through, to hide her opposing thoughts. Seeing Toby be so nice to her this way only reminded her of Astro.

_Cora sat at the top of a pile of scraps in the junkyard one night. She had a habit of sitting alone in the junkyard whenever something was bothering her. She's done this even before the times of Metro City being a sky city, but apparently, the only one who ever caught onto this quality of her's, was Astro._

_"Cora, there you are," Astro's voice said, as he flew in Cora's direction. She looked up and saw her best friend flying towards her. "What are you doing out here? Everyone's been looking for you ever since you left your party." He noticed her not responding, keeping her head down. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine," Cora said with a small voice. "Just a bit sad my parents couldn't make it."_

_"Oh yeah, business trips," Astro remembered, powering off his jets and landing on the scrap pile next to Cora. It was no wonder why she was so sad. "You know they'd be here if they could."_

_"I guess," Cora admitted. It didn't sound very convincing, though._

_Astro smiled though. "You know, the others still think you're missing. Maybe we can fly off to your parents' work building for a little visit before we go back home?"_

_"You'd do that?" Cora asked, looking at Astro with some cheerfulness in her eyes._

_"Sure," Astro nodded. "It seems like a better present than that headband I got you, anyway."_

_Cora laughed and stood up, only for her foot to suddenly slip as she started to ball backwards. Surprised by this suddenly occourance of events, Astro caught her hand leaning over. Why she decided to go to this particular very steep mountain of scraps he'll never know._

_"Dont worry Cora, I got ya!" Astro shouted, only for him to start being pulled forward as well. "Oh boy."_

_Eventually Astro, too, slipped and both Cora and Astro started falling down the mountain, screaming. Yet small amounts of laughter could be heard in between the yelling. But as they fell, they still kept hold of each other's hands, not once letting go._

Cora smiled at the memory of her last birthday that past year.

"So what'cha thinking about just now?" Toby asked, snapping Cora out of her thoughts.

"Astro, I suppose," Cora said, returning to her old self. "I've been ignoring him a lot now. Especially after that whole restaurant incident."

"Well it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Astro was my best friend and he's done so much for me. Now we barely talk," Cora said feeling the guilt of making Astro sad spread all through her.

Toby couldn't smile at that, as much as he wanted to. In a way he felt he too was guilty, but easily rid his head of the thoughts. "You must really care about him."

"... I do," Cora smiled softly.

Toby nodded with a grin and stood back up, holding out a hand. "Well then, you can go talk to him later. Astro doesn' seem like the kinda of guy who'd ignore his best friend for too long," he advised. "Come on. Have some fun while the sun's out."

Cora, deciding to take Toby's helpful advice, stood up and they both ran back to the open field to join in with Zane and Uran in their soccer game.

--

"I see no logical explanation for this," Dr. Elefun said in the living room. He and Dr. Tenma were once again having a discussion about the sun, just as Astro walked down the stairs.

"But there has to be. There just has to be," Tenma urged, tapping his chin as he tried to think.

Curiosity getting the best of his knowledge, Astro listened quietly, staying hidden by the stairs. This was his chance to figure out exactly what his father was trying to hide from him; from everyone.

"You can't deny the facts, Tenma. The earth is in danger, and we don't have much time left," Dr. Elefun said in a serious tone. "The best precautionary option for us is to evacuate everybody away from the atmosphere, while we still can." Astro's eyes widened.

"Are you sure there are no other options?" Tenma asked. "It's a very risky move."

He could no longer stay quiet. "Why don't you just freeze it?" Astro spoke up, walking down to the bottom of the stairs, where the two professors saw him.

"Astro?" Dr. Elefun asked, surprised Astro would even come into the conversation.

"We're home-" Uran's mouth was covered by Toby as she, Zane, Cora, and Toby landed on the open balcony. No one noticed them either. Eavesdropping was never a proud thing to do, but in their case they were all curious as to what Astro was talking about with the two good doctors.

"Freeze it?" Tenma wondered aloud. "It.... It's a very far fetched idea, Astro."

"But it's possible isn't it?" Astro forwarded. "You guys and everyone down at the Ministry of Science can build a rocket that can be shot into the sun to stop it from burning the earth, can't you?"

"Well... yes," Tenma admitted, not wanting to lie to his son. "But who did you think was going to shot this rocket of yours?"

"Me," Astro said as if it meant nothing. In the robot boy's mind, the idea had come to him a while ago, Astro thinking the whole thing through. Truthfully at first, Astro didn't like the idea of shooting himself on a rocket to the sun to burn. But when he thought about his purpose in Metro City, he decided to just give in, let Toby have his life back. Cora and everyone else was happy. Why should be interfear?

"What?" Dr. Elefun and Tenma both said simultaneously in both surprise and shock. Surprise was not an emotion that came across Tenma and Dr. Elefun very often.

"No!" Uran cried, finally speaking up. She flew into the room from the balcony, the rest following behind her.

Astro starred at his companions. "You guys..."

"Astro you can't do that! You can't leave us!" Uran shouted like a small child as she threw her arms around her brother's waist. Toby, Zane, and Cora in the background stayed silent as the scene before them proceeded. It wasn't something they had expected to come about. Even Toby hadn't been expecting this. Normally, he would have been satisfied with an outcome such as those. However he was starting to have some setback thoughts about the matter.

Astro returned Uran's protest with a tried smile. "It's okay Uran. Really I don't mind."

"Come on man-" Zane spoke up, only to be cut off by Astro.

"No," Astro said softly, ending the arguement before letting go of Uran and facing his father. "Well?"

Tenma starred down thoughtfully yet painfully at his robot son. "Honestly, I would object to such an idea," he said slowly and sadly. "But... for the good of the earth.... we have to try."

"What?" Cora whispered as she felt her eyes go wide. Small words came out of the mouths of the others as well, besides Toby, anyway.

"Dad you can't be serious!" Uran opposed. "Astro!"

Astro turned to walk away and up the stairs to his room.

"Astro, wait!" Uran shouted, running after her big brother. No one dared to stop her.

Cora felt hesitant but was about to take a step forward to confront Astro about the haste decision, but Toby held her back by holding her shoulder. Cora starred at Toby first before looking up at the direction Astro once was.

"Astro!" Uran whined as she entered his room.

"What, Uran?" Astro asked, getting tired of Uran's constant calling of his name.

"Are you insane?!" she asked, flailing her arms out. "What are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking, that I'm not needed around here anymore," Astro replied, sitting on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Uran asked, calming down a bit.

"Just get out of here alright!" Astro snapped, turning his head away from his sister.

Uran starred at her brother for a moment before running out of the room, probably crying a bit. Astro didn't mean for Uran to be mad at him. He didn't mean to make her cry either. But he figured that if he's going to be leaving soon, that no one have any sentimental attachments to him. Not Cora, not Zane, not Uran, not even Trashcan.

"It's for the best," Astro whispered quietly before turning off his lights and heading to his bed, awaiting another dream-less sleep.

Uran slammed her brother's door and stood against it, her eyes shut closed tight. A few tears had already escaped, and she sunk down to hug her knees.

"Uran!" Zane's voice said as footsteps came up the stairs. It was Zane, Uran, and Cora. Zane immetietly went down to comfort Uran. "Uran, Uran are you okay?"

"I don't want Astro to go away! No!" Uran cried into Zane's shirt. Zane looked up at his two friends who both looked at them sadly. Uran continued sobbing. She had never felt this much sadness before, and for all of it to come all at once was overwhelming to for.

"Poor Uran," Cora said quietly as Toby stood behind her. Toby too felt a strong emotion at the moment. He felt grief almost, and if anything much guilt. Sure it wasn't his fault the sun was going to destroy the earth, but found it his fault that Astro decided to sacrifice himself.

"No! Astro!" Uran cried as Zane hugged her, rubbing her back in an awlful attempt to comfort her.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter. Again, sorry for spelling errors. --how many times have I said that now? geez I'm horrible--**

**Okay, maybe I didn't finish the story over the weekend. There goes my two day goal. Later.**


	7. Another Point of View

It's been a while now. A month near or so? So far, the heat was only getting worse, but the scientists were still working on the freezing rocket down at the ministry. According Dr. Tenma, the rocket would be ready by the following day.

Recently, Astro had not talked to anyone. He wouldn't even leave his room unless he had to, those occasions being sent on an errand, getting materials from outside his room, anything you'd think would make it necessary to leave. Though he tried to erase the memory, one of the most things Astro thought about was his shouting at his little sister. He'd never forget the look on Uran's face when he shouted at her to leave. The tears and sadness it brought him during the nights. There were times Astro would almost give in and try to leave the room to apologize to Uran, but when he almost reached his doorknob, he would always pull away, giving up on the idea.

That's probably Astro's strongest emotion at the moment, the feeling of lost hope. Yes he's felt that before, when he was first created by his father Dr. Tenma then later abandoned. But Astro had found a happy ending to that part of his life very easily now that he thought about it. In this current situation there didn't seem to be any way out. Astro was trapped, regretting everything. Although, he was still set on his and the scientists' ideas of shooting himself at the sun.

Astro friends tried to see him at his home, even Cora. But when the time came and they would knock on Astro's door, he would not reply. Even to Orrin. Astro and would just pretend to be asleep with his door locked, holding his breath in silence hoping that they would eventually leave and give up, just like him. He even locked his huge windows and covered them with curtains. The most natural light he'd see a day was when he'd peek out of the curtains for just a little bit, whether it be the need for sunlight or moonlight. The moonlight very much reminded him of Cora, his before-best friend.

All Astro really had to reminisce of his life before all this, were pictures, and few sentimental gifts, which he questioned why he even still kept. But somehow, Astro just didn't have the guts to throw them away. Even now during the darkest of times.

If you're wondering about Toby, he's kept to himself as well, but not as much as Astro. Toby in way _has_ replaced Astro. He and Uran would leave in the afternoons to meet the others at the junkyard for their daily games of sports. Although those games were now recently spirit-deprived of any determination.

Uran meanwhile, on the other hand, had felt mixed emotions she never thought she could feel as a robot. She hated her brother for yelling at her so many days ago, yet she also felt sympathetic about the whole ordeal. Uran some nights could only imagine what her brother must be going through, what he felt. Unlike his old usual self, Astro wouldn't talk to anybody. And just like that, Astro would be leaving the earth tomorrow.

_Everyone_, knew..... that Astro would leave tomorrow.

That one final night, stars glittered above the city of Metro City. Invisibly anyway.

Astro peeked out of the curtains for just a minute. He gazed up at the few stars visible that night. He knew that this could be the very last chance he'd ever get of see them. And just like that, Astro sent the heavens a sad expression before closing the curtains for the final time.

With so many lights emitting from Metro City it would be impossible for the stars to be seen, so it must have been a miracle that Astro could catch a glimpse of some stars for his final night of peaceful slumber. But in the junkyard however, peace was not so frequent in the deep hours of midnight....

"What a gloomy day," Zane said, hanging out in Uran's room. At the moment he was playing with his infamous soccer ball, bouncing it up and down on his knees. The two young preteens had spent a lot of time together recently, with Cora and Toby being very much off on their own. "Not only is the heat so unbearable but everyone's miserable."

"I know," I said, sitting in my bed hugging my knees. "Tomorrow's the day that Astro leaves too." How could anyone forget?

Zane stopped to stare at Uran and his soccer ball fell to the floor, rolling slowly until it hit the wall.

"You think this is all meant to happen, Zane?" Uran asked, her ever-present frown still there.

"I can't really answer that," Zane said, doing his best not to upset his best friend any further. "Cora always told me things happened for a reason; how nothing bad ever happens without something good coming out of it."

"Well what possible good could come out of this mess we're all in?" Uran asked unenthusiastically. "At least I know it can't get any worse."

That's when Zane's eyebrows furrowed. "Actually, there's something I've wanted to tell you... It's about my family."

"Huh?" Uran said, snapping her head up. She was suddenly overcome with worry. "What is it, Zane?"

"My parents decided that we'd move away from the area," Zane said, picking up his soccer ball. "Probably one more too many alien invasions for them or something."

"You're moving away?" Uran asked in disbelief. "How long have you known about this?"

"A week now," Zane admitted. "I didn't want to worry you though, with everything you've been going through."

"I see," Uran said. And Zane was right. Hearing the news only made her even sadder. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Zane said. He half expected Uran to shout or scream at him in anger for not telling this news to her any sooner. However when he turned towards her, he saw a blank lost stare in her eyes. No anger, no tears. Just... empty. "I'm sorry."

Uran looked towards Zane. "No, it's fine. I understand. I, guess it can't be helped."

Zane could see past Uran's fake act of acceptance. He looked down at his soccer ball. "I know it's kind of a cruddy present, but here," he said, holding out the soccer ball.

Uran looked at what Zane held in his hands. She tilted her head. "What are you doing?"

"It's a goodbye present!" Zane answered with that same old mischievous smirk he'd always wear. "So you won't forget me."

"How could I ever forget you?" Uran smiled, taking the soccer ball. It wasn't long until Uran noticed a tear fall onto the said soccer ball. It didn't take long either for her to notice the tear belonged to her. "I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby," Uran said, letting the droplets of tears fall as she held the soccer ball on her lap. "I just can't help it," she said, trying to keep a fake smile on for as long as possible.

Zane, feeling pitiful for the girl, hugged her, and let Uran cry into his jacket again. He's allowed her to do this on more occasions than one. Ever since her falling out with Astro Uran's been one to burst into tears if she thought about the matter too much.

"No, don't be sorry," Zane said, hugging Uran. It was then he quickly but hesitantly placed something in her pink hood. And then he let go.

After that Zane took his final leave with his skateboard out Uran's window, Uran waving him goodbye. She starred at the basketball seated on her bed, and let a small breath escape her lips. Was life on earth supposed to be this emotional and complicated, Uran thought. Taking off her hoodie to place over her chair, she went to her bed to sleep, placing the soccer ball under her bed and taking her toy plush bunny, which she has slept with each night since she's been built. It was almost a source of comfort when she'd cry herself to sleep.

--

As Uran slept in her room, she heard something moving, rattling. Was it footsteps she was hearing, not that she could help it with her mechanically advanced robot ears. So with that she and instantly opened her eyes, shooting the darkness. a menacing suspicious glare. She

"Something's up," she murmured, wide awake.

Cleverly Uran got up out of bed, quiet not to make any sound emit from her feet. Quietly opening her door wide enough for her eye to see though, she peeked out of her room and saw Toby in a distance down the stairs. He was holding Astro's skateboard again.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to herself, narrowing her eyes at the boy that was causing her older brother so much grief.

Toby downstairs opened the balcony door with a serious look on his face, as if he was planning something. Uran then witnessed that he jumped off the balcony with the skateboard's jet engines firing up. And within a matter of seconds Toby took off in the familiar direction of the junkyard.

Uran, being the curious little robot she was, decided to follow her said 'brother'. And just as she predicted, they shortly arrived in the junkyard, Uran obviously still hidden. She landed atop a mountain of scraps in hiding, watching Toby appear out in the open down below and jump off his skateboard. He then turned his head, as if looking for something.

_'He hasn't spotted me already has he?'_ Uran thought, bending lower in fear she's been caught.

"Toby," said an unfamiliar voice, almost making Uran jump. At least she knew she wasn't found out by Toby.

From the shadows appeared a man in long dark heavy robes. Not someone she knew. If anything Uran compared the stranger to that of a demon. The hands were as dark as black leather tatooed with neon blue, uh, tattoos. And his nails, long sharp dark claws. The hands were the only visible part of the stranger, everything covered by what appeared to be either large robes or a paranormal type of armor.

"You again," Toby said, narrowing his eyes. Did he know this stranger? "Grant."

"Tell me child, how are things going in your new home?" the stranger asked. He had a rather dark and scary deep voice, like a demon or a monster. Maybe a robot, possibly? This only intensified Uran's level of nervousness. It was troublesome moments like this Uran's friends and family would warn her of. But would she listen? No.

"It's almost the same as it used to be," Toby replied with a smile. A real smile! That is, until it disappeared, turning into a frowning scowl. "Except, for that Astro Boy," he finished sourly.

"I warned you about him, didn't I....?"

"Like it'd be so easy to believe my family would replace me with a robot," Toby glared. "I didn't think they'd actually go through with it. But seeing Astro with my own two eyes..." Uran noticed his fists tighten together. "It's like they've betrayed my existence or something."

"And you are doing everything to take back your old life, are you not?"

"I am!" Toby said with a determined tone, as if he were doing whatever he was thinking by his own persuaded will. However, seeing him talk to the demon-stranger only gave Uran the impression that Toby was tricked into being some servant. "Astro soon enough will be nothing like a figment of the past, just like I used to be," Toby said with hardened eyes. But suddenly his heavy eyebrows lit up a bit. "But..."

"But what, my child," the demon voice said.

"I still kind of find it unfair.... somehow," Toby said, as if thinking over the difference between right and wrong.

Suddenly as swift as wind itself, the stranger with a shadowy figure disappeared and re-appeared behind Toby, scaring both him and Uran. "NO IT IS NOT! _Astro Boy_, is the enemy! He is nothing but bad news."

"That's not true," Uran whispered with a genuinely worried expression. One of anger, but mostly of sadness, and fear.

"Astro was trying to take your life away from you," the stranger continued whispering behind Toby's ear. Toby shut his eyes and lowered his head, as if trying to block out and resist the man's hostile words.

"No he isn't," Uran continued muttering to herself with tears falling from her eyes. Lies!!

"All robots, are your enemy..."

"NO!!" Uran finally shouted, not being able to handle all of the lies the stranger was feeding Toby. Now she understood why Toby was like this! He felt lonely, alone, angry, confused. Anything a neglected child could possible feel. Uran couldn't blame him after seeing this. But now, she someone else to put all the blame on. That stranger! That demon man! However it was then she realized she had just givin away her hiding spot to the enemy. The _true_ enemy.

Toby's head jumped and darted to Uran's direction, feeling surprisingly somewhat worried for Uran. Because In a way, she too was his little, annoying sister. And he had just begun growing fond of her.

"Looks like your brought an unexpected visitor, Toby," the dark stranger said, lifting his hands. A glowing neon blue light formed around his hand.

"What the- AH!!!" Uran screamed, suddenly inside a blue ball of energy and being lifted into the sky. The ball then flew down at a great speed, brought down in front of Toby and the stranger.

"Let me out of here!" Uran shouted. She was on her knees, pounding her fists on the blue force field at a desperate attempt of freedom.

"Uran?" Toby asked in disbelief.

"See my boy? All of the robots... they are never good news..." the stranger continued.

"Quit LYING!!" Uran screamed at the top of her lungs. She opened her desperate eyes and saw Toby starring at her, looking shocked. He didn't expect for Uran to be involved this way, in any way for that matter. Uran narrowed her eyes at the boy. "You're a traitor Toby," she said darkly.

"You never liked me anyway," Toby defended, going back to his old jerkish self.

"You're right," Uran admitted, no longer holding back her kept-in thoughts. "But this is wrong and you know it! Astro's not the bad guy here! If anything, what you're trying to do to him makes _you_ the bad guy!!"

"Shut up!" Toby shouted as the stranger held Toby back by his shoulder, making Toby wince by the hurt.

"And you let go of him!!" Uran demanded at the taller deep-voiced stranger once seeing him inflicting physical pain on Toby. Her fingers gripped into fists. "You're the one putting all these lies into his head!"

"You're a smart little robot," the stranger said with that deep demonic voice. "But apparently not smart enough."

"I'll telling my big brother!!" she shouted, pounding on the force field yet again, trying her hardest to get out.

"Not any time soon," the man said, lifting his glowing hand again. Uran and the force field started moving downward into the ground, like quicksand almost.

"H-Hey! Let me go! You can't do this!!" Uran knew she wouldn't be getting out, so as she gave up on wasting her energy, she starred up disbelievingly at Toby. Disappointingly.

"You know, from what I used to hear from father, the old Toby would never be like this," Uran said lastly before she disappeared underground.

However what Uran said was true, and it struck a nerve in Toby somewhere. Like an annoying bug that wouldn't go away. And that statement wouldn't be leaving Toby's mind for a while.

"Just continue what you've been doing, Toby," the deep voice said, snapping Toby out of his thoughts. And for now, Toby would listen.... do as he was told... even if it was against his better judgement. "The robot girl is merely a nuisance. But now that she's away, there should be no more hardships left in your path to taking back your old life." With Uran no longer around, having been taken underground to Grant's hideout, Toby was forced to listen. And only now he began to question his 'master's' goals. Was getting rid of Astro really the right thing to do?

However, now Uran wondered from inside that blue glowing bubble; what was the plan they were trying to achieve? Who was that demonic stranger? Someone who had something against robots, Uran supposed. She knew she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, so she took this time to think through all of the reasonable possibilities of what was happening. A possible solution to all this madness. She now understood her true purpose of being created. Not to just be a sweet young little sister, but to help her older brother, the both of them.

* * *

**And there enlies the truth of Toby.**

**Last minute I added in that ZanexUran part becuase I felt the urge to make this chapter a bit longer than I intended it too, plus I felt these two never got a good enough moment together. I remember writing the first draft of this whole story and I intended to make Zane and Uran a couple. **

**Sorry to all those who oppose! o-o But I personally thought it was kinda cute.**

**But now I have to re-re-edit the ending so it has to do with Zane's moving away. Ooh, and what do you think he put in Uran's hood?**

**By the way, thanks to all who did-or-did-not review!!^^  
**


	8. The Day's Arrival

Astro paced around his room the next morning, occasionally looking at his clock. It was only 8:00.

"Argh, why is time so slow??" Astro asked to apparently nobody.

I wouldn't know why, but Astro apparently just wanted time to move faster, so he could leave already. Leave this planet and this life. Now that he thought about it, it reminded him of a scuicide. He never thought of he entire ideal as a suicide. So the question here was, why would he want to leave in such a hurry? He didn't even know why. Sighing, Astro finally gave up and dreaded to his door, dragging his feet. He peeked out, seeing nobody down the small hallway. It was his last day, and he was going to end it right. Astro went across and to Uran's door. He knocked quietly, afraid his little sister may still be asleep.

"Hello?" Astro whispered. "Uran you there? It's me, Astro."

When he didn't hear a response, he expected something like this. It's be no surprise that Uran would be upset with him. Who'd blame her? Instead Astro turned the knob, opening it himself and seeing nobody inside.

"U-Uran?" Astro asked unsure. To be perfectly honest, he's never been inside Uran's room. She always kept to herself like any pre-teen girl would, letting no one inside her room, especially boys like Toby and Astro. Probably the only person she ever let in was Cora, considering Cora was a girl.

Astro walked in a few steps deeper. He noticed Uran's bed all unmade. Perhaps it was supposed to be like that? Even though Uran was a girl didn't mean she would always make her bed neat and tidy. This was maybe another tomboy-trait of her's, Astro supposed. But a feeling inside of him opposed to the theory. He picked up the sheets, noticing she must have left for somewhere according to his data scan. "Strange..."

Suddenly Astro noticed the noise of a squeak when his foot stepped on something on the floor. Astro looked down and noticed he stepped on something. Kneeling down to pick it up, he saw a pale beige bunny plush. Probably Uran's.

"Where is she?" Astro whispered, becoming sincerely worried. Knowing Uran's bursting personality there was no telling where she could have gone off to. Astro guessed the junkyard, but he highly doubted it.

"Astro?" Tenma's voice called from downstairs. "Can you come to the living room please? We need your help with the last modifications for the rocket."

"Coming father!" Astro replied loud enough for him to hear. Astro made one final look at the plush bunny before standing up and leaving with it.

--

Meanwhile Zane was making one of his last skateboard flights through Metro City. His moving day was also the same date as Astro's unfortunate departure, and he planned to see him off. All he needed was to get Cora to come with him. _Hopefully_ she'd come.

"Hey Cora!" Zane shouted, stopping his skateboard at Cora's window. He saw her sitting at her bed, reading a book. He blinked his book. "How can you be reading at a time like this?! Astro will be leaving any minute! Aren't ya goin'?"

"Zane I don't think I can face Astro," Cora said depressingly, putting down her book.

"What?" Zane asked in disbelief. At the moment this only proved his point of how much girls can be so dramatic. "Cora just come on! You can't stay inside all day."

"Watch me," Cora glared, returning to her book.

Zane sighed, still hovering by the girl's window. "Fine. Whatever. Stay and read your little book all you like. I'll just keep talking," Zane said, making Cora glance up from the pages.

"As long as its not about Astro or Toby," Cora said.

Zane scratched his head. "Well that eliminates 95 percent of topics I had in mind."

"Where's Uran?" Cora asked.

"She's not at her place," Zane shrugged, sounding somewhat saddened by that fact. "I'm hoping she's with Astro outside Metro City. I wanna say goodbye to her."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're moving today," Zane said with a sympathetic expression. "Did you tell her?"

"Just did yesterday," Zane answered.

Cora frowned. "I'm guessing she didn't take to it very well?"

"I think," Zane replied, not sure what to make of Uran's reaction.

--

Uran had been sleeping through the night, just as she always would. She opened her eyes and saw the color blue, feeling still somewhat tired, despite her uncomfortable position inside her glowing prison. It was then Uran realized last night wasn't just a dream. It was real. Real as her, real as Astro, and as real as Toby.

Her eyes widened open. "Toby!" her voice shouted, creating an unusual echo. The sounds brought Uran to question her surroundings. Where exactly was she? She tried to sit up and banged on the force field. "Oh no, Astro, too," Uran said to herself, remembering something. "He's leaving today."

"Isn't that just sad?" said that old demonic voice from before. Uran saw the image of the same shadowy figure from the previous night. His neon blue tatoos glowed brightly in the darkness of the place.

"It's you again," Uran said with great distaste in her voice. "Let me out of here so I can kick your sorry butt!!!"

"Now that isn't a proper tone for a little girl..."

Uran glared. "What do you want with Toby anyway! Why are you lying to him! Who ARE you!?"

The shadow figure came into some light, revealing almost a monstrous form, spooking Uran. The confirmed demon had lesser robes, revealing more of his shadow-like figure."My name, is Grant...." He then released his hand, holding up a tiny bright light. Uran starred at it. It had such a warm aura compared to Grant's dark one. "And this, is a cosmo star."

Uran's eyes widened at that. "A... cosmo star..."

She started to remember from her first real encounter with Astro Dr. Elefun explaining what a cosmo star was, how it was the cause of her creation. Her life force.

_"Because we no longer have any of the Blue Core left, we found a cosmo star," Dr. Elefun informed Astro. "These are very powerful stars, powerful enough to grant a wish." Dr. Elefun laughed and smiled. "And it was also powerful enough to bring Uran to life."_

_"Uran, this is your big brother Astro," Dr. Tenma introduced softly before turning to Astro. "Come Astro, say hi to Uran."_

"What do you have that for...?" Uran asked dreadfully, starring at the star in horror. What would a monster like Grant be doing with a cosmo star?

"You see," Grant began, wandering around Uran's blue forcefield. "Toby isn't really the bad guy in this case."

"Well duh, you're manipulating him," Uran glared with great distaste.

"Aren't you the smart one," the demonic voice said. "You and everyone think that Toby came back to Earth because he was only sucked into a black hole..."

"He wasn't, wasn't he," Uran realized, feeling nausea in her stomach, if that as possible for a robot.

"No," Grant answered with an evil chuckle. "On my travels I found this cosmo star, and I found earth. So many humans.... they make me sick."

"What's wrong with humans?" Uran defended.

"Nothing you'd know," Grant replied with a smirk in the shadows. He closed his hand, hiding the cosmo star's light. "For I too was once human, a mighty powerful sorcerer! However, those pitiful and idiotic humans brought death upon me."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Uran remarked.

The figure chuckled evily. "But as if a mere mortal death could destroy an all-knowing warlock such as myself. My powers regenerated, my new figured reformed!"

"And now you want revenge upon the entire earth..." Uran said, her eyes slowly widening as she realized the true utter danger everyone was in. And she _meant_ everyone, both robot and human.

"Finding such a powerful cosmo star must have been the luck of my existence, for with it I slowly formulated a genius scheme of revenge!! The sun, the so called 'light of our world'. Why, wouldn't it be a wonderful plan for the very thing to give life to the humans, be the very tool to destroy them as well?"

"So it was _you_who created those disturbances on the sun. You used the cosmo star to make that wish!" Uran realized. She had some coaxes of anger within her, but her overcoming emotion of fear stripped Uran of her ability to speak out against Grant.

"Not only that, but with the star's power, I was able to bring Toby back to life from the dead," Grant uttered, leaving Uran to stare. "The boy was lost, not even knowing he had died! I told him the stories of Astro, and how he was taking his place in his home as we spoke."

"No..." Uran said, fully understanding Toby's point of view. And now, Astro was going to be fired into space for all of it. "NO! You monster you can't do this!!"

"Too little to late, little girl," Grant told. "That little ghost is like a pawn in my hands. And soon enough, the strongest robot shall be destroyed, leaving all of earth vulnerable for my final phase of my plan for revenge."

"No," Uran said, crying a small tear. Was this life? Was such a meaningful gift supposed to be so short-lived with little happiness. If that were the case it sounded highly unfair. It was then that Uran remembered Astro's sadness, Cora's confusion, her father's distress, and Zane's moving." At that, her eyes slowly opened, rage built up inside them. They glowed brightly and the blue force field holding Uran exploded from all of the positive energy the small girl emitted, surprising Grant. Now free, Uran flew all around the apparently small cave and eventually stole the cosmo star from Grant's evil hands.

"NO!"

Uran then flew upwards, beating her way through the rock and earth to get to the surface.

'_Astro, Toby, please be alright_,' Uran though as her eyes glowed in the dark to show her sight. '_Please be alright_!'

* * *

**Well, there's the start of that dreaded day Astro leaves Earth. Will Uran make it in time? And will Cora come ot her senses?**

**Night peoples.**


	9. The Left Note

The rocket was now prepared to be fired off into space. In the grassy outskirts of Metro City stood the victorious freezing rocket. Many scientists from the Ministry of Science were present around, recording observations of their latest experiment as a last-ditch effort to save man-kind. And Astro was there, ready to travel to the sun with it.

"You really gonna go through with this?" Zane asked, walking up to Astro.

"... Yeah," Astro answered sadly, speaking to one of his friends for the first time in a long time. "I still can't believe you're moving away, though."

"Me neither," Zane said, making a frown. "Are you sure Uran wasn't home?"

Astro shook his head, looking downwards. "I tried looking for her. I can't find Uran anywhere."

"Oh," Zane replied disappointingly. "I guess I can't say goodbye to her afterall..."

It had been a long time since Astro had spoken to Zane in such a serious manner. By the looks of things could Zane have actually fallen for Uran? Inwardly Astro shook his head. Impossible. But before all the drama Astro had noticed his sister's and Zane's growing relationship which almost reflected that of his and Cora's, a long time ago.

Just then Trashcan ran up to Astro's other side, barking and jumping on his leg.

Astro made a small smile. "I'll miss you too, Trashcan." Astro hugged the robot dog before standing up again. He looked around in the small crowd of scientists, running readings and etceterra. Surprisingly Toby was present in the distance, looking deep in thought. It was then Astro realized someone else missing besides his little sister. "Hey, where's Cora?"

"She wouldn't come," Zane answered. "I tried to get her out of her room after I told my mom I'd be saying goodbye to all you guys, but Cora wouldn't talk to me. She's probably too upset."

"Maybe," Astro said, trying to persuade himself that it was best Cora didn't come. Maybe it was just meant to be that way. Perhaps facing Cora for the last time would be too much for Astro. At least she had Toby to rely on now.

"Astro," Dr. Tenma said, walking up to him. Dr. Elefun and Toby were behind him. "We're ready whenever you are."

Astro gave Tenma an assuring smile, noticing some regret in his father's eyes. "Thanks, dad."

In a matter of seconds Tenma knelt down and hugged Astro, everyone watching from the sidelines, even Toby. Astro hugged his father back as well. He'd miss thing feeling. The father and son broke off from their embrace, Astro looking not the least bit worried or scared. If anything, he was only just regretful for his past actions of neglecting his loved ones.

--

Cora was speeding through the skies on her flying skateboard. Deciding to take young Uran's advice she was heading to where Astro had lived, deciding to make amends.

She landed on the balcony and entered the place. "Hello?" she called, unaware that the robot she was looking was was not present. "Anyone here?"

Cora figured it a high possibility that they had already left, but she had to go check. She went up the stairs after carefully exploring the downstairs first. She arrived in Astro's room, seeing the door open for the first time since the previous month. Cora looked inside, hoping to see her old best friend. But to her misfortune, the room was empty and dark from the closed curtains.

"He's not here," she said disbelievingly. However, she noticed something on his bed. Cora walked over to the bed, holding her skateboard in hand. On his blue sheets was the snow globe she had givin him previous on his birthday. She picked up the snow globe, staring at it. She saw her reflection in it's small glass dome, along with a tear streaming down her face. She clutched the snow globe in her hands and hugged it against her chest.

"Miss Cora," said Orrin's robotic voice, spooking Cora and making her jump around. With everything going on she had almost forgot about her robot-butler friend.

"Orrin, sorry I, didn't see you," Cora apoligized, still holding the snow globe. "Is Astro still here?"

"Astro, Toby, and Dr. Tenma had already left with Dr. Elefun a few moments ago," Orrin told the human girl. "Sorry."

"N-No, it's okay," Cora lied, looking down at the snow globe in her current possession. Despair was present in her features.

Orrin felt pity for the close friend of Astro's. "From what I recall last night, I noticed Astro leave a note inside his desk drawer."

Cora brought her head up and starred at Orrin with confusion before turning to her side. And there stood Astro's desk with its two drawers at the side. She went over and placed the snow globe down, causing some of the snow inside to fly around the clear liquid. Opening the said drawer Cora spotted a single lone piece of paper, folded neatly twice as if it were to be put into an envelope to be sent off as mail, despite the modern age Internet-mail of Metro Coty.

Cora unfolded the note, reading alloud Astro's handwriting. _'Dear Cora. Hm, I don't even know why I'm writing this. I guess it's just to get all this pressure off my chest. Tomorrow's the big day, so tonight's my last night. I had taken one last look at the stars just minutes ago, and they inspired me to write this letter to you, not that it matters. You're never going to be reading this, anyway.'_

Cora arched her eyebrow. True she was never meant to find the letter if not for Orrin, but what exactly has Astro had to say to her?

_'For the longest time you've been my best friend. We shared so many secrets with each other under the night sky together. When all the orphans would play in the junkyard before, we would always single ourselves out and just talk, just the two of us. I miss those days now that it was just me, you, Zane, and Trashcan. Uran even. Everyone from before found new homes and families, but I was lucky enough to have you and Zane stay close by. Especially you._' Cora felt a blush appear. '_I guess that's why I got so jealous when I saw you do all that stuff with Toby instead of with me. It took me a while to figure out what jealousy really meant. But, I guess in the end all I really want is for you to be happy, Cora. I'm sorry for everything bad I've done to you. I'm sorry I ruined your date. If you feel you belong with Toby then I guess I don't mind. Kinda funny, actually. Because, I guess I almost imagined that it'd be me doing all those things with you that Toby is doing right now. You can say that I... kind of like you...'_

Cora gasped at that. However the letter ended there. It was not signed either, so she figured Astro left it there before putting away his last hidden message. But there was one thing that would not escape Cora's head. The very thing that stood out the most in his letter, was Astro's confession.

"Cora?" Orrin asked nervously, rolling up behind the girl. Cora then hardened her eyes with determination and looked up, grabbing the snow globe and running out of the room with her board. She jumped off the balcony to fly towards wherever Astro and the scientists were.

"Cora where are you going?!" Orrin shouted, arriving at the balcony.

"I have to stop him from doing this!" Cora shouted back in response, and quite vigorously might I add. "I'm not letting you leave, Astro. Not again." At high speed the human teenage girl spedd off to find her best friend, the letter folded neatly into her pocket.

--

The time had finally come. In the immense heat Astro turned to head towards the rocket, that is, until they heard a screeching sound from the skies.

"ASTRO NO!!!"

Everyone looked up. Astro froze in his tracks and slowly turned around, seeing Uran flying at mach speed.

"Uran?" Astro aseked surprised.

"Astro no!" Uran shouted, flying straight into her brother and crashing on the ground quite violently. Astro shook his head to recover from the fall and noticed his younger sibling crying and clinging onto him. "Astro please don't go! I'm sorry I ignored you! Just please!" she sobbed, looking up at Astro. "Don't go...!"

Astro couldn't make anymore fake smiles. All he could do was stand up at help up his little sister. "I have to, Uran. You know that," he clarified gently, holding her shoulders.

"No you don't. Not yet," Uran said, receiving a strange glance from Astro. Uran took out something from her pockets; a small tiny bright light. The scientists in the background gasped at the sight of what Uran was holding.

"A cosmo star," Dr. Elefun said in complete awe, annoucning the clear thoughts of all of the people present. Toby narrowed his eyes and began walking forward, away from the crowd he was with.

"Uran what's going on?" Astro asked. "And where were you this entire time anyway-"

"I was kidnapped," Uran cut off. "Last night at the junkyard-"

"Uran what are you doing here," demanded the voice of Toby.

"Toby you have to listen to me," Uran began pleadingly.

"No. You're not supposed to be here. And what are you holding?" Toby said glaring.

"The thing that brought you back to life!" Uran responded. Astro was only more confused, as well as Toby.

"What are you talking about?" Toby said.

Uran turned her body to face her human brother, so her back was to Toby. "You're dead, Toby. Grant only used the star to bring you back to life."

"He never told me that," Toby said. "You're lying."

"Am not!" Uran retorted, holding the said star closer to herself as she turned back around with a fierce look. "The star's power brought you back to life and you know it! Grant's only manipulating you into getting rid of Astro!"

"No," Toby said, shaking his head. "It's not true."

"Toby you have to listen," Uran said sincerely, quickly walking up to him. "You know Dad never meant to replace you. You and Astro are brothers, just like anyone else on the world," she said, making Astro and Toby glance at each other. "You guys argue like brothers that's for sure."

"And you're telling the truth about this?" Astro asked with a hand on her shoulder.

"DUH!! Why would I lie about this?!" she yelled. But miraculously the small robot girl had gotten her point across to Toby.

"So," Toby started, staring down at his hand. Disbelief was written all across the boy's face. He was dead? Just, a resurrected spirit? Was the life he was in presently unreal and never meant to happen? "Can't be..."

Suddenly a shaking of the ground occurred. Toby, Astro, and Uran tried to keep their balance, Uran protecting the star. An opening came about in the grass field, revealing a shadow being. A dark aura surrounded him and his being cast a shadow over most of the fields, including the large crowd of professors and scientists. This, was Grant.

"Oh my gosh," Zane said as Trashcan whimpered at his leg.

"Who is that?" Astro asked as he, Uran, and Toby starred at at the still rising being.

"That, is the bad guy," Uran replied with a gulp.

* * *

**Here's the nexy chapter.**

**Sorry it took a while, but I'm multitasking right now. I'm working on my yugioh story, my soon-to-be kingdom hearts story, and my SakuraxSasuke story too.**

**I jsut got progress reports today and I found out I'm not doing so well right now. I'm not even supposed to be on my laptop right now, but that's me. Multi-tasking and making my christmas gifts. Watching my two kid siblings right now and doing homework as we speak. **

**You don't think I can do this can you. I hope I can. I'm getting sleepy and it's only 6:00. My parents get back at 1:00 in the morning so I have to stay awake for about 7 more hours. No biggie. I think.  
What else to rant about. Alright, stay awake, stay awake. Wish me luck.**


	10. Battle For the Cosmo

"Give me my STAR!!!!" Grant shouted in complete outrage.

Astro stared down at the star in Uran's hands and quickly formulated a plan of assault. "Alright, I'll take care of this. Toby, I need you to get Uran and everyone to safety."

"I'm on it," Toby nodded, taking Uran's wrist and running away, Uran unwillingly following.

"Be careful Astro!!" Uran shouted lastly.

Astro tuned around and saw the giant being Grant roaring, like any other evil bad guy would. This actually made Astro gulp. Sure during the past year he fought evil aliens and evil robots, but something told him that this guy was neither.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to beat this guy?" Astro said to himself.

Grant then lifted his hand and shot what appeared to be an energy beam. Astro's eyes widened and he flew out of the way. A huge circle was left in the ground where Astro once stood. He would have been vaporized had he stayed in that very same spot.

"Man I'm in trouble," Astro said as he floated in the air, catching his breath. But once Astro was rested he flew at the enemy, prepared for a fight.

As the battle begun, Toby obeyed Astro's request to get everyone to safety. Luckily the scientists got the message and ran back to the safety of Metro City. If only it were that easy with Uran.

"This is not how I expected my day to go," Zane said as he and Toby made sure all of the scientists got out of the area.

"Yeah," Toby agreed, his eyes exploring up to the horizon. "Hey... what happened to Uran?"

"Uran?" Zane called out, turning his head left and right.

Both glanced at each other. "Oh boy," they both said, having expected Uran to have done something as troublesome as disappearing again. Just when she was found.

"Aaaaaastro!!!!!!!!" Uran shouted, jumping up and flying mach speed to aid her brother in the the fight. Astro was on the ground and just as Grant was about to attack him Uran rammed herself at the enemy, knocking the enemy and the attack in another direction.

Astro opened his eyes and put down his arms, blinking his eyes. He turned his head and saw Uran floating in the air with her rocket boosters under her feet. "U-URAN!"

"I'm helping wheather you like it or not!!" Uran retorted, flying around as the still-growing shadow monster tried to swap her like a fly. Uran stuck her tongue out and shook her head in a taunting manner.

"Uran get back here!" Toby and Zane both called, running back to where Astro was.

"Is everyone out?" Astro asked, getting up.

Toby nodded. "Yeah. They're all heading back to Metro City."

"And Uran?" Zane asked.

"You creep let me go!!" Uran shouted, struggling in Grant's giant hand.

"He just keeps growing," Toby noticed.

"My readings say he's acquiring more power. The more time we give him, the stronger he gets," Astro told, scanning the enemy. "Priorities first, we've gotta get Uran. Okay, I need him distracted."

"On it," Zane said, jumping onto his skateboard and flying upward towards where the monster Grant was.

Toby looked on as Zane disappeared until he felt Astro nudge him from behind. Toby saw Astro holding another skateboard.

"You'll be needing this," Astro said.

"You're actually letting me use it with your permission?" Toby asked in disbelief as he got on.

"Hey, you're one of the good guys aren't you?" Astro shrugged.

For probably the first time ever, Astro and Toby exchanged a sincere yet confident smiles before splitting ways.

Toby flew towards where Grant was and saw Uran struggling to get out of Grant's hand's grasp.

"Uran!" Zane called as he and Toby flew around.

Uran opened her eyes and looked up. "Zane! Toby!"

"He's after the cosmo star," Toby realized, seeing the star's shine in Uran's possession.

"Astro just said we had to distract the guy, right?" Zane said, seeing Uran trying to squirm and get free. "Hm, I'm gonna enjoy this. No one kidnaps Uran and gets away with it!"

Meanwhile in a farther distance Astro flew back to the forest, picking up one of the tallest pine trees. With his super strength and will power, Astro was able to lift up the tree from it's roots. And with that, he flew away back to the outskirts to head back into battle.

"Hey _master_! Over here!" Toby shouted as he flew around on his skateboard.

"Bet'cha can't catch me!" Zane teased. To be honest it wasn't too hard to get his attention by simple mockery.

Uran continued struggling to get out of Grant's grip and heard the sound of rocket boosters. She narrowed her eyes in the midst of all the movement and saw a giant flying tree.

"No way..." she whispered, seeing the sight of the tree grow. And soon enough, so did the smaller image of her dear brother Astro.

Astro flew as fast as his rocket feet could take him, all the whilee holding the tree by the trunk. His face held the look of determination and of concentration. "LET GO OF MY SISTER!!"

Toby and Zane flew out of the way just in time as Astro threw the tree with all his might at Grant, who was now a shadowy giant spirit monster. The tree landed on Grant's arm holding Uran, detaching it from the main body. The arm disappeared into thin air like wind and dust, but left Uran falling helplessly. "AAHHHHH!!"

"Uran!" Zane shouted, his head suddenly turning. He flew dead straight towards Uran and caught her hand before she could fall to the far down grass below.

"Phew," Uran sighed out, being helped up onto the board. "Thanks Zane."

"No prob," Zane said with a slight blush and smile.

"You knew you could've flown," Toby remarked, flying up behind the two.

"Oh," Uran said with a nervous grin and a hand behind her neck.

"Uran you alright?" Astro asked, coming to the group, all in the air still hovering.

"I'm okay now," Uran nodded.

"Where's the star?" Astro said finally. All heads looked down and saw the shining and sparking star in the ground, an equal distance away as to where Grant was. So just like any kid would do, everyone, as well as the one-armed Grant, charged at the cosmo star as if their lives depended on it. Well.... duh.

"I got it!" Uran shouted, then seeing Grant coming at her. "I don't got it!" she shouted in a panic, jumping up and flying off in a chase.

"Uran over here!" Zane shouted, flying parallel from her.

Uran, nodding, threw the star to Zane over Grant. And perfectly, Zane caught the star with ease. But as expected Grant was now after Zane. Zane caught onto the formulating plan everyone was processing through their minds. Especially with Toby flying up ahead.

"Toby heads up!" Zane smirked, pitching the star as if it were a baseball game. No doubt the star was caught.

Toby tried to out run Grant. But suddenly stopped in midair after seeing Grant appear in front of him through transportation of the shadows. A special ability he had forgotten Grant had.

"I did not see that coming," Astro muttered at he stayed still.

"No fair! Since when can he do that?!?!" Zane whined as Uran flew up to him.

"He's the bad guy. What do you expect?" Uran remarked.

"Toby," Grant said, his voice deeper and darker than ever. "Hand the star to me..."

"No way," Toby refused with no hesitancy, clutching onto the star tightly.

"After all I have done for you?" Grant asked. Astro narrowed his eyes. Just what exactly was Grant trying to do?

"What do you have against Astro anyway?" Toby questioned, wanting to know the truth now.

"Not just Astro, my boy. All robots," Grant told, holding out his one arm, as if expecting Toby to willingly hand over the star. "They, have corrupted our planet. Taken away almost everything the human race once had." Astro, Uran, and Zane glared at Grant. "You can have your life back. Your father's attention. Your friends..." Toby still remained hesitant to answer back. "Just hand me the star..."

"Toby no!" Uran protested from afar. "He's lying again! Don't listen to him!!"

Toby looked down at the star. True Grant had brought Toby back to life with its power... But now he was going to return the favor of the star. "In your dreams."

A grin appeared on Astro's face.

"ASTRO CATCH!" Toby called out with a grin, throwing the star with all his might.

"No!!!" Grant shouted as Astro flew out to catch Toby's far throw. And just barely, Astro caught the star. Uran and Zane cheered from where they were watching before flying after Astro. Toby smirked at Grant.

"No one tells me what to do," Toby completed before flying away to join his friends.

"Alright, we've got the upper hand," Astro said as he landed on the grass with everyone, a safe distance away from Grant. He opened his hands and looked at the star, seeing it smaller.

"Wasn't it bigger before?" Zane asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Uran said, taking the star back and looking down at it as if it were a poor ill child.

"The cosmo star's power is weakening," Toby informed. "It's becomes smaller whenever a wish is made on it or if it's out in the open for too long."

"Which means we've gotta beat that guy, and fast," Astro summed up.

"But how do you beat a bad guy who isn't human or robot?" Uran said, lost for an answer.

"Hello?" Toby interupted. "We have a _wishing star_."

The four heard the ground rumble and shake, and noticed Grant walking towards them once again, closer than they thought. He was about to swing at them with his arm, making children scream and split up; Astro one way, Zane, Toby, and Uran in the opposite direction.

"Ugh!" Uran groaned as she landed on the ground. She picked herself up and looked around.

"Where's Astro?" Zane spoke up frantically.

"There," Toby said horrified as Grant walked towards Astro, weak and defenceless.

"Astro!" Uran cried out.

"You're finished," Grant said as Astro tried to move. The most he could do was pick his head up. And just barely.

Grant raised his hand, ready to blow away Astro with a neon blue shadow beam of some kind. He shut his eyes tight, ready for whatever attack Grant was to fire. But the worst was yet to come, for that was when Cora had come.

"Astro no!" shouted Cora's voice as she flew at a high speed on her skate board. The shadow ball of energy hit Cora instead, making everyone's eyes widen. For Astro, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He witness Cora take the hit, and as the beam striked her he saw her eyes widen from the feeling of its impact.

But in reality, within a matter of seconds Cora fell off her board and onto the grass with a small thud.

"Cora..." Zane said as Toby's eyes widened.

"C-Cora!" Astro's voice strained. He used his last remaining strength to try and crawl towards Cora. Once he got close enough, he tried to speak again. "Cora...?"

Slowly, Cora's eyes opened, connecting with Astro's. "Astro...?"

He smilred in return. "Thank heaven's you're alright."

In response Cora made a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm a horrible friend."

"No, you're not," Astro assured.

"It's bad to lie, you know," Cora said weakly, making the two smile. Cora looked up and saw the snow globe in the distance, now shattered. Cora had dropped it during the hit. Astro followed her gaze. All of the water from the snow globe had been absorbed into the grass, small bits of broken glass here and there.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Cora attempted to ask, starring at her best friend.

Astro's face showed nothing but forgiveness. "Yeah."

"Hurry! Make the wish!" Uran said, shaking Toby's arm.

Toby nodded. "I wish that Grant was destroyed!"

Believing it to be the end, Astro and Cora both stared at each other with smiles. Grant started to disappear in a bright light, like an explosion from within. And soon enough, Grant was no more, as if he never existed.

Toby, Zane, and Uran hid behind the fallen pine tree from the light explosion from the wish. Once it was over, the three stood up to look at the grass field. They saw nothing reminding them of Grant. Even the giant cracked hole from the ground was gone. Only the freeze rocket, and Cora and Astro laying down.

"W-We won?" Zane stuttered with a forming smile. "We won!"

"Al-right!!" Uran shouted, jumping up. "Hey Astro!!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "WE WON!!!!"

Uran jumped over the tree and began running towards Cora and Astro. Zane and Toby were right behind her.

By now Astro had recovered enough strength to stand back up, helping Cora up as well. Things seemed to be going well now for him, as far as good things going well go.

"Cora!" Zane called, all of the kids back together. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were a goner when that beam hit you."

"You're telling me," Cora said with a chuckle.

"And long as you're both alright," Toby nodded.

"We are," Astro assured, nodding his head in reply.

Cora looked back at Toby and then at Astro. "You guys are getting along now?"

"It's a long story," both Astro and Toby said at the same time, before they looked at each other with strange glances.

"Weird," Uran said with a face.

"BARK BARK!"

The children turned around and saw Trashcan running in their direction.

"Hey it's Trashcan," Zane laughed. "Where've you been, buddy?"

Trashcan barked once more before opening his mouth, revealing a hologram of Dr. Tenma.

"Kids, are you all alright?" the Dr. Tenma hologram asked.

"We're good dad!" Uran grinned. "We beat the bad guy!"

"Right," Tenma nodded. "However, there is more urgent business to take care of, in case you have forgotten."

"The sun," Astro remembered, looking up and seeing the sun shining brighter than usual.

"So wait you're still leaving?" Cora asked baffled.

"I have to," Astro replied. "If I don't the entire place is going to go up in smoke."

"But you won't make it back alive," Cora said, trying to change his mind.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Someone has to bring that rocket to the sun."

"Well you don't," Toby interrupted, walking up. "I'll do it."

"What?" Cora and Astro both said.

"Um, dude I don't think a skate board will let ya drift through space with a giant rocket," Zane said, pointing out the obvious.

"Who said I'll be human while I do it?" Toby said, opening his hand. It revealed an even smaller version of a cosmo star. It was almost disappearing. "There's still a bit of it's power left."

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Astro asked unsure.

"I'll make a wish to become a robot, like you, Astro," Toby said. "That way I can bring the rocket so you won't have to."

"No Toby I can't let you do that-"

"No changing my mind," Toby interrupted Astro. "It's the only way I can think of apologizing to you for making your life so miserable these past weeks."

"Wouldn't it be more logical to just wish the sun back to normal?" Cora suggested.

"If only. That'd be the easiest thing to do," Toby shrugged with a half smile. "But like you guys said before. I'm dead. I don't belong around here, anymore. And besides, the star doesn't have enough power for that wish." Toby looked at his brother. "It's your time right now, Astro. There's too many people around here who care about you." No one responded to Toby as he looked down. "_I wish I was a robot like Astro_."

The cosmo star granted Toby's wish as it began to disappear into stardust. With that, Toby reopened his eyes, them glowing a bright blue momentarily. And with that he walked forward towards the freezing rocket, everyone following.

Toby lifted the rocket with his hands. "Looks like being a robot has its perks, doesn't it," he said, finding it rather easy to lift a rocket.

"I guess," Astro said, almost feeling regretful. "I'm gonna miss you Toby."

"Me too," Toby replied. "You know, I only wish I got to know you better, Astro," he said. "You are after all my brother."

Uran suddenly went over and hugged Toby goodbye. "You're alright, Toby," she said smiling

Toby chuckled. "Wow, the one time you finally act civil towards me I have to leave."

Uran laugh and let go. Cora and Zane both smiled at him, along with Trashcan.

"Thanks for being a good friend, Toby," Cora smiled. "We won't forget you."

Toby nodded and looked to Astro one final time. "Take good care of her, got that, Astro?" Soon enough, Toby started the rocket boosters in his feet and started to fly up until he could no longer be seen. And expected, Uran had small tears stream down her eyes. But she was truly smiling now.

Astro and the others watched on. There a distant twinkle in the sky, signaling the rocket had gone off, taking ouot the danger to the earth, and Toby as well. "Good bye, Toby," Astro whispered, a strong stare in his eyes present.

* * *

**Okay, one more chapter left and this story is over. I'll probably put it up sometime soon after Christmas.**

**I might make a sequel, if I can get any ideas. If you guys have suggestions I'll read 'em. At the moment I'm on writer's block for it. But besides that Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	11. Snow

That afternoon, Uran and Astro were back at home, as if nothing had happened. The weather was back to it's normal humidity now that it was sunset. Though there was an airy feeling with Toby gone. And Astro was finally getting used to him being around. Either way, Astro was content now with the peaceful standards of the hour. He arrived in the living room, seeing his little sister and Zane with each other out on the balcony. They had been there ever since they all got back.

Zane's parents would be coming soon to pick him up, so Astro wasn't surprised by what he found. Astro looked down at his hand holding the beige bunny toy he had found earlier that morning. He had yet to return it to Uran, and figured now would be a good time.

"Hey, Uran," Astro said, letting himself known as he arrived by the balcony sliding glass door. In his hands was the bunny. "This is yours right?"

"Yeah," Uran said unsure, her brother walking over and giving the toy to her hands. "Where'd you find this?"

"In your room this morning. I was looking for you," Astro smiled as Uran held the bunny in her arms.

The girl smiled at the bunny then at her brother. "Thanks for returning it to me."

He nodded in return before looking over at Zane. "Sorry if I interrupted anything. I felt like I should have givin it to her before I forgot."

"You didn't interupt anything," Zane lied with a convincing scoff. A car had come up to the bottom of the building of Astro and Dr. Tenma. It was for Zane, to bring him back home for their final move.

"Looks like your ride's here," Astro said to Uran and Zane as they both looked down from the balcony.

"After all this I almost forgot you would be moving away, today," Uran said distracted, looking over Metro City with those big thoughtful eyes of hers.

"Yeah," Zane nodded, sounding just as dazed. "Me too."

"Well," Uran started, turning around and holding her hand out towards the boy. "I guess this is goodbye."

Zane looked down at the offered hand then reached out to shake it. They held their hands momentarily before pulling each other into a tight hug. Astro smiled sympathetically at the scene.

The car honked from beneath them and the two let go, making sad yet happy smiles at each other. Zane made one final look at his friend before walking back inside to take the stairs rather than his skateboard. Uran sighed, a hopeful smile present on her face. "I'm gonna miss him."

"Me, too" Astro added, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Did you say all the things you needed to say?"

"What are you talking about?" Uran said in an assertive boy-ish tone.

Astro smiled, noticing how she was trying to hide her blush. "Come on, it's so obvious. You're my sister. I know these things. It's best not to have any regrets."

"I'm going to my room," Uran said stubbornly, holding her toy bunny tight in her arms and walking to the glass doors, leaving Astro out alone on the balcony. The young robot girl stopped at the balcony door and turned her head. "Besides me, did _you_ say all the things you needed to say to Cora?"

Astro remained silent for a moment, looking up at the starts starting to become visible in the sky. "Not yet." He turned to meet the gaze of Uran. "Maybe I never will. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop there," he concluded, jumping up wiith the rocket boosters in his feet. He flew off into the city, obviously to where Cora would be.

Uran watched her big brother disappear and looking down at her beige bunny plush, many thoughts of Zane rushing through her head.

--

Cora was sitting on her house's roof, starring up at the star filled sky. Now that it was night time, all the stars were out, as if they wanted to see something special happen down beneath them on earth. This was something that occurred very often whenever Cora went to her roof top.

"Hi Cora," Astro called as he flew over to her roof.

"Oh, Astro. I didn't see you," Cora said, moving over for her friend. Normally she would've heard Astro coming with the rockets in his feet.

"Zane just left," Astro told, sitting down. "Uran and I saw him off."

Cora looked down with a half smile. "I'll miss him.... I'll miss _him_, too," she added lastly, looking up at the twinkling stars.

"You're still thinking about Toby, aren't you."

"How'd you guess?" Cora asked, hugging her knees as she looked at her best friend.

"Well we all are," Astro shrugged. "But he's in a better place now."

"That's true," Cora agreed, after some clouds cleared up, allowing for some more new moonlight to shine through. As they sat alone together in silence, Cora thought back to the letter she found in Astro's desk drawer, the letter that was never meant to be read, let alone by her. The last sentence would not leave her mind.

_'You can say that I... kind of like you...'_

A tint of pink and red flash on her pale skin, but she forcefully made the memory disappear because of Astro's current presence. She then remembered one other thing she meant to mention before.

"By the way, I believe this is your's," she said, taking out the broken snow globe from her side. The liquid and broken glass were gone, but it's image of Metro City still remained.

"Oh yeah," Astro said with a bright smile, taking the object into his hands. "I was afraid that we lost it during the fight with Grant."

"I couldn't leave it out there," Cora responded.

"Thanks," he said, staring at it. Even without the small glass dome, water, and white sprinkles, Astro thought to himself before asking, "Cora... did you ever like Toby?"

"Hm? Of course. We was a good friend," Cora said with a convincing nod.

"No, I mean, ugh how do I explain this?" Astro said, looking away.

Cora laughed. "I was just kidding, Astro. I know what you meant. And.... I guess it was a no."

"No?" Astro asked surprised.

Cora nodded, looking at her sneakers. "Maybe I thought I did at one point. Maybe because... he reminded me of my best friend," Cora said softly before looking at Astro. Another blush appeared on Astro's face, along with Cora's. "So why do you ask?" she spoke up, inwardly glad it was night so that Astro couldn't see her blush. The letter Astro had written was still inside her pocket.

Astro gulped. "...I-I-"

At that moment the two heard a whoosh in the sky. Their heads shot up and they saw a shooting star. A shooting cosmo star.

"It's a cosmo star," Cora said in disbelief.

"Come on let's go after it," Astro said excitedly. Smilng up at him Cora took Astro's hand, surprising him. But nonetheless he smiled and flew up, carrying Cora by hand.

At the same time the shooting star flew across the sky, Uran in her room landed on her bed, exhausted from the eventful day that had just occurred. She wondered if things would ever be the same again after all the changes. Uran picked up Zane's soccer ball from underneath her bed and starred at it, wondering who would play soccer with her now. Astro and Cora would usually sit out games and be together, which they'll probably be doing more of soon enough. Trashcan could play, but it wasn't really the same since h couldn't really talk. Half the time he doesn't even play the game right, thinking of it as fetch.

Sighing, Uran put the soccer ball back down and got off her bed so she could get her pink hoodie, which rested on her desk chair where she left it. Swiping it off the arms of her seat she threw it on, a piece of paper falling out of the hood and landing on the floor. Hearing the sound, Uran stopped and turned around, looking until her gaze fell upon the small folded note on her floor. She picked it up, unfolding it and reading it.

--

Seeing the star had landed out in the junkyard area, Astro flew towards their old meeting spot. Landing down at the junkyard, Cora and Astro looked around, looking for where the star could have landed. It was like two young children hunting for fireflies in the wilderness.

"I'm positive it landed around here," Cora said.

"Maybe it's over there," Astro agreed as he began to climb over a junk pile. The two kids went over the small mountain and slid down, only to find a small glowing light in the middle of their soccer field. Smiles of childish accomplishment came upon their lips as they took no hesitation to run to the star, as if two children running to the Christmas tree on Christmas day.

"No way, it's a real cosmo star," Cora said in her amazement as Astro picked it up.

"It's pretty small," Astro noticed as he inspected it. A small dim light emitted from its center, showing the little bit of life and magic it still held. "Maybe it's good enough for one wish."

"You make it," Cora insisted.

"You sure?" Astro asked, having wanted to give the wish to Cora.

"Of course," Cora smiled. "It's the least I can do to repay you for forgiving me."

Astro looked down at the star in his hand, trying hard to think of a worthwhile wish. It had to count. Finally coming up with an idea, he whispered his wish into the star and opened his hands, letting the small cosmo star float up a bit until it turned into small bits of stardust that blew away with the wind from his hand. IT was rather beautiful.

"What'd you wish for?" Cora as out of curiosity.

"Wait for it..." Astro replied. Soon enough, a confused Cora felt small bits of cold falling onto her, one by one. She and Astro glanced upwards and saw a few snowflakes falling here and there. Soon enough, it had officially began snowing.

"Oh my gosh," Cora gasped with a huge grin as she held her palms out to feel the snow melt into her skin. It was cold like ice, but warm like her heart. "It's snowing!" she cheered, laughing. "It's really snowing!"

"I thought you'd like it," Astro smiled faintly, happy to see Cora in such bright spirits. "I remember back then when you were wishing to see snow."

Cora remembered saying that herself and looked at him. A peaceful and calm expression formed from her gaze. "Astro, you are the best friend anyone could ever have," she complemented, walking up to him with her hands folded to her chest. "Thank you."

"No problem," Astro replied quietly. The ground of the junkyard was now a small peaceful layer of white.

At that, Cora gave Astro a small peck on the cheek, surprising him. Astro sent Cora a questioning expression, holding in his blush, but in the end the two simply sent each other shy smiles as they looked up, seeing a full moon through the stars and clouds as it continued snowing.

Uran, smiling, went over to her window, seeing the miracle snow falling upon Metro City. No matter how many lights the city had, the stars were as bright as ever and the glistening snow only added to that. Uran held the note close to her heart and closed her eyes, thinking of Zane.

And as if the night had lasted only an hour, Astro and Cora flew back home from the junkyard with the sunrise. Meeting outside of Astro's house, Uran ran outside from the door just in time to meet his brother and Cora.

"Did you guys see? It's snowing!" Uran grinned, running up to Astro.

"We know," Astro said, smiling at Cora sideways and holding her cold hand.

Uran took notice of their hand holding and smile, laughing.

"BARK BARK BARK!"

The trio turned around to see the snow-covered streets of Metro City. In a distance up the street was Trashcan, running like the wind while pulling something. A sled? Somebody was on it.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Zane's voice, his hand holding onto the railing of the one-man sled while his other arm shot up to wave.

"Zane?" Cora said in disbelief.

"Zane!" Uran cried in happiness as Trashcan skidded to a stop, along with the sled.

"What are you doing back here?" Astro asked.

"My parents saw the snow and decided tocome back here since they couldn't see while they were driving. They figured it as an 'omen' to leave Mtro City so we're staying!!"

Uran shouted and cheered, running up to Zane and tackling him off his sled, falling into a heaping pile of snow. Cora and Astro laugh, Trashcan jumping around and throwing snow around. Soon enough a snowball fight came forth and the gang was having fun, like they should.

"Missed me!" Cora shouted at Astro after throwing another snowball, hitting Astro square in the chest and knocking him over. Trashcan ran over to Astro's fallen figure and began burying him in the snow with his hind legs, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ack!" Zane shouted, getting hit in the face with a snowball. And at the same time after he wiped it off he felt a warm sensation on his cheek, Uran right beside him.

"I read your note," Uran smiled, standing beside the boy. "So liking me is supposed to be a stupid idea huh?" she mocked from the note with a playful smirk.

"W-Well, I, uh- GAH!" Zane cried, getting striked upon yet again by a snowball from Trashcan. Uran smiled and giggled, standing above Zane. As the snow fight continued, a spirit watched from the sidelines. Toby. Seeing his new friends happy with peace restored to Metro City, he disappeared with the snow. Astro turned his head around, thinking he must have seen something. Shrugging it off, he smiled and resumed shielding himself from the snowballs.

And now, all as right with the world.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well, there's the end. sorry fi you guys thought the ending was bad ._. **

**Either way if you guys want I came make another story, whether it be a sequel or a story with a completely different idea. Just say so in the reviews and I might consider it.  
**

**And sorry it took so long to get this one out too. I'm working on my Yugioh Story and a new story for my best friend. We're going through our own adventure right now. Here's the story, if anyone cares to read:**

**Okay, so my friend and I are freshmenz and are those typical adventure-seekers. Apparently my friend likes this annoying sophomore dude -who I hate deeply because he's so annoying- but he makes my friend happy so I'm accepting. Well apparently he likes my friend, but also has a childhood friend up in Canada who he likes too. And from what's going on, he wants to ask my friend out, but can't because he thinks my friend doesn't like him anymore. In complete truth my friend wants him to be with his childhood friend because she feels she interfering.  
Now I interfere and tell her to go after her guy and stop holding back, as much as I dispise him. But now that she finally has the courage to do something, the guy flies off to Canada to see his childhood friend. And quite litterally I suggested we get tickets to go to Canada as well -completely forgetting I have no money. Unfortunately flying after him wasn't a possible solution. So while we're at her house on Christmas, I do a fortune telling reaidng for her, because she's wondering how her crush is doing about the whole childhood friend thing. So yeah, I ask my special cards and they tell me that he's nervous and that he and his childhood friend aren't meant to be together. The next day, my friend tells me that her crush confronted and that she doesn't like him back, so now my friend has a shot and the cards were right. And here I am, trying to calm her down, while trying to make this all a story. As torturous as this all is for her this is good stuff for me^^ **

**Aren't I evil XD**

**And now we wait for the dude to come back home so that he and my dear best friend can finally get on with where they left off and I can say THE END. **

**Now doesn't that sound like a confusing teenage girl rant?**

**Well, review, sing Christmas Songs, eat cookies, all that holiday jazz. Later!  
**


End file.
